The Fall
by His Singer1
Summary: I fell into a new world, and I fell in love, and doing so started a war. AU/AH Supernatural/Fantasy/Angst  What if the world you see was an illusion? Nothing can be perfect. E/B Better summary inside.
1. The Falling

**Stephenie Meyer Is The Author Of Twilight And The Characters. I Take No Credit In The Story.**

**All CopyRigt Belongs To Its Rightful Owner.**

**The Plot , Characterization and World Belongs To Me.**

**Summary:I Fell Into A Whole New World, It Was Alive With Magic,Wonder,Fear And Love. It Appears Perfect But Thats All An Illusion. I Try To Blend In But I Fell In Love, A Love That Defied The Rules And A War Ensues.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was falling and falling.<p>

Falling through blackness.

The air whooshed past me.

I was screaming but no noise escaped me

And then I stopped and hit the ground

I opened my eyes and bright lights and color swam across my vision and my ears picked up footsteps and hooves, hooves? I thought where was I and how did I get here. I looked around it appeared I entered some city, a strange city because everything looked perfect; the buildings were tall and elegant the streets and pavement were clean and smooth and the feeling, I just felt peaceful and safe but underneath it all I was scared and alone in a strange place. One minute I was walking next thing I knew lightning struck and I was falling and falling into blackness.

*clop clop clop*

More hooves

Hurried footsteps

I heard voices

"What is it?"

"What happened?"

"Is it alive?"

"Is it a person?"

"Where did it come from?"

"It fell from the sky"

More insistent chattering

For some reason I couldn't see the people but I could hear them maybe I was dreaming I closed my eyes and opened them and the world came into focus; women dressed in gowns and men in suits, children peeking around their parents.

A young girl in front of the crowd came forward taking small steps; she was dressed normal in a t-shirt and jeans she had black hair and big blue eyes

"Can you hear me?" she asked

"Yes" I answered

"Who are you and how did you find us" she asked again

I paused who was i… and for a moment I was lost and then I remembered

"My name is Bella, I don't know how I came here" I whispered

She bent down towards me "are you hurt? Can you move?"

I shook my head and pushed myself off the ground, the crowd gasped as I got up. I was wobbly and dizzy but the girl held on to me, I looked around in wonder

"Where am I" I mused

"This is Utopia" she said proudly

"And who are you" I said

"My name is Alice and I live here" she broke off and looked towards the crowd. There was some commotion and then everyone broke out and started to run

"They're here" I heard

"Oh no" Alice said

"What what's happening?" I asked scared all over again

"Make way" I heard in the crowd

"Move"

People were being pushed out of the way and everyone stood at attention

"The guard is coming, you must hide" Alice said quickly

"What guard and where" I asked

"Too late "she said pushed me behind her

"Stay put" she whispered in my ear

"What's with all this commotion "a man in a thick accent asked

"Nothing sir" Alice said quietly

"If it's nothing then why is this big crowd gathered here" another voice asked

"False alarm sir, we thought we heard an intruder" someone said it was a girl's voice.

"Why didn't you page it in then" said the man with the thick accent

"Spread out search the whole city, if this is true then the intruder must be hiding and when we find them off with their head" he said

I shivered from the menace in his voice

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Out Of My Element

**Characters Are Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the guards left Alice breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"You must go" she said urgently

"Where will I go?" I asked

"Anywhere but here" a voluptuous young woman with red hair said

"Rosalie is nice" Alice pleaded

"She is a stranger in our home and an intruder" the young Rosalie pointed out

"I know that Rosalie but we must help her escape" Alice said

"Help her escape! Are you deranged we will be arrested, I saved your neck back there but I won't do it again" Rosalie hissed

I looked between the two girls; Alice was glaring at Rosalie and Rosalie was indifferent

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, if I could leave I would. I don't even know how I came here" I spoke up

"Well we cannot help you I'm afraid you're on your own. Come on Alice" Rosalie beckoned to her

Alice looked between me and Rosalie and then she looked at the sky

"It's getting late we must be in by sunset, I can hide you until we find a way to send you back"

"Oh Thank You" I cried and hugged her

Rosalie looked on in disbelief

"I'm sorry rose but it's the right thing to do, turn me in if you must" Alice said and she took my hand and led me to a horse. It was a beautiful brown russet color but I was apprehensive I never rode a horse before.

"Alice, are we using this horse" I asked

"Yes and we must hurry" she jumped on the horse and waited for me

"I've never ridden a horse before" I said

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up

"Hang on tight" she told me

"Let's go Sam" she called to the horse and we galloped off

I was holding on for dear life and trying to enjoy the scenery; we left the buildings and came into a meadow I could see women and men attending to the plants but what made me stare was how they did it. They waved their hands over the grass and plants and it would grow instantly.

"What is this place" I said in wonder

"It's utopia, a dimension a part from the world" Alice answered

"Dimension! Who are those people?"

"They are called elementals" Alice said

"Like magic? Are their witches here?"

"A form of magic and yes. You will see in time" she said

We passed more meadows and came upon buildings as high as the sky and I gasped because they were made of rubies and diamonds and one was even made of water. We passed more until we came upon a piece of land protected by a wall made of glass.

"We have to walk the rest of the way" Alice told me. She helped me down from the horse and walked over to the wall, she put her hand on it but it went through! And then the wall slide part and made a pathway.

"Come on hurry"

I followed her through

"What kind of glass is that?" I asked

She laughed "that's not glass, it's a force field. It's made to look like glass"

"Why?"

"We are illusionists" she explained

We walked through grass so green and we passed fruit trees; it was apples and cherries. Mangoes and plums. I gasped again as a house appeared out of nowhere, it was big like the mansions I saw on TV and 5 stories high. Alice turned to me

"I have to sneak you in okay, this is very wrong so please move quickly and quietly"

I nodded and took off my sneakers.

We walked up the stairs and around the house to a trap door, we had to crawl in, it felt like a tunnel that would never end. We came out into a grand room with ceilings so high and rich décor

"So this is how the rich must feel" I whispered to myself

She led me to a pair of elevators and pressed the button for 5, the doors slid open and we stepped in. this elevator was made of glass and before I could open my mouth we were whizzing up, it was so fast I became dizzy and when it stopped I felt like throwing up

"Sorry it takes a while to get used to" Alice apologized.

We stepped off into the room of my dreams. Drawings lined the walls and there was a big master bed but what caught my attention was the sword case. Alice saw me looking

"I duel, everyone does it here"

"You will have to hide out in here, it's almost supper time I can bring you food back up"

"Thank you Alice, if I never met you I think I would be dead by now"

There was a knock on the door and velvety voice called out

"Alice, are you in there?"

"Hide!" Alice hissed

I ran towards her bed and crawled under, it was the best I can do

I heard the door open

"Hey Edward" Alice trilled

"Who are you talking to?" the velvet voice asked

"No one"

"I heard two voices"

"Well you're hearing things"

I peeked from under the bed and a small gasp escaped my lips. This person whose name was Edward I guessed was in the room and I didn't think a person this beautiful could exist. Only models on TV looked like this, his honey amber eyes swept the room, his lips looked soft and his hair was unruly and the prettiest brown I ever saw.

"If you don't mind I would like to wash up before supper" Alice interrupted him

He turned and looked at her, she stared back and they had a silent staring match. He shrugged and smiled "missed you today" he said

"Me too"

"Where were you?"

"I was with rose"

He looked around once more and left. I didn't realize I was holding my breath and it came out in a whoosh

"You can come out now Bella"

"That was close" I said

"Who was he" I asked

"My brother" she answered

"He's beautiful" I offered

She laughed "yes I hear that all the time, he has a lot of admirers"

"I'm going to change and go down to supper, if someone comes hide until I get back"

I was left alone in Alice room. I didn't know what to do I felt out of place. I missed the shelter of my home and I wondered when will I go back, a better question is am I ever going back?


	3. Caught

**Characters Are Not Mine. This World And Plot Is**

**A/N: Wow I Didn't Think People Would Read This, it was just for fun but i'm greatful for the reviews**

**This is not Betaed so excuse the mistakes**

**Let me know what you think if you are reading.**

* * *

><p>After chowing down the sweetest food I ever came across, Alice went to bed stating she had an early day tomorrow and since there was nothing for me to do I followed her in sleep. Despite sleeping in a big comfy bed that fitted to my body mold, I had a restless night I dreamed I was falling and falling but I never hit the ground and the guard caught me and cut off my head. I woke up sweating and my heart pounding, it was a beautiful day you could hear birds passing tunes to each other. Alice left a note telling me she will be back later and to sit tight. I had the whole house to myself exploring every floor in wonder; each floor was like a mini house inside of a house; small kitchen, den and two extra rooms. I wondered are they some type of royalty, I stopped on the fourth floor where I guessed Edward lived. His walls were lined with shelves of swords and shields it was like some medieval types and the suit of armor just confirmed it even more, there was no computer or television I wondered how they get entertainment I came upon a room within the room that said keep out and my curiosity sparked. The door wasn't locked and you would think it would be, it had shelves and shelves full of notebooks and a desk in the corner I walked over to it, to see a notebook open with writing; it was lines of a poem<p>

_She walks with quiet beauty_

_Across the world of men_

_They bow down at her feet_

_Wanting her hand_

_She's not to be pursued_

_But admired from afar_

If I didn't think he was already beautiful, these words were even beautiful, did men like this exist in the real world. I don't know how I will pass the time staying in this house all day I think I will go crazy. I decide to go outside for a bit get some fresh air and I'll be back in before anyone sees me, I take the route I came in with Alice out the trap door and I'm out into the sunshine. Breathing in the air happy to be out but I regret coming out because the house disappears now I'm really stuck out here until Alice comes home. I stick to the trees and as I'm waiting I fall asleep; I dream Edward is reciting poetry to me it has me hot all over, just getting to the good part when I'm woken from my slumber by a voice

"What's this?"

I open my eyes to see a young man standing over me; he has long black hair and dark eyes but what really wakes me up is that he has no shirt on and his body is not bad to look at. I'm still staring when I remember I wasn't supposed to be seen

"Who are you? I never seen you around here before" he asks in a deep husky voice

I don't know what to say because no one can know where I came from

"Are you a friend of the Cullen's or are you trespassing?" he asks again

I finally open my mouth to speak "a friend" I whisper

"What dimension are you from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have strange eyes so you can't be from here" he says

"I'm from earth"

"What is your name?"

"Bella"

"I'm Jacob; I hope to see you around more"

We hear voices from afar and I stiffen, more people I'll definitely be caught but it's just Alice and the girl named rose

"Bella!" Alice calls her face is fearful

Rose looks at me disapprovingly

"Hello Alice I was just coming around to look for Edward" Jacob says

"He won't be back until noon" Alice says but she's still looking at me

"Why is she out in the open Alice" Rosalie hisses

"Is there a problem? You shouldn't hide beauty. I never knew you had friends from other dimensions" Jacob said

Rosalie scoffs" she's no friend"

Alice silences her with a glare "come on Bella we must go in. Jacob you cannot tell anyone about her" she says and marches me inside

"Why what's going on" he demands

"Nothing you must go" Rosalie pushes him to the gate

"I hope to see you again Bella" he says

Alice is quiet when we get inside and I'm afraid she's going to turn me in.

"I'm so sorry Alice I shouldn't have but I was restless inside I only wanted to get some air but the house disappeared" I say in a rush

"It's okay" she says

"It's not okay, now that Jacob saw her" Rosalie says

"I think he fancies you" she says to me

"Rose is quiet, I've been asking around about a way for you to leave the dimension" Alice says

"Is there a way?" I ask hopefully

"Well this dimension is made of magic and the only way out and in is to use magic"

"How did she get here if she didn't use magic" Rosalie says

"We don't know "Alice muses

"What if she isn't human" Rosalie says

"I am human what else could I be" I say indignantly

"I wondered about that too" Alice says

"You should, no one can get in just like that" Rosalie says

By this point they are talking to each other like I'm not here

"I've wondered when I first saw her eyes" Alice says looking at me

"What's wrong with my eyes, they are normal" I say

"I don't know"

"Brown eyes are normal in my world!" I shout

"Did you ever notice your eyes change color" Rosalie asks

"Of course in the light they can seem different"

"No you have a reddish tint to them and they flash between colors based on your mood" she said

"Nonsense" I said shaking my head

"How am I getting out?"

"Well we need a magical person" Alice says

"Let's ask the elementals, aren't they magical?" I say

"No we need someone more powerful we need a full witch" Rosalie says

"And" I say wondering why we weren't looking for a witch now

"The most powerful witch lives in the other dimension level" she says

"So let's go!" I say

Alice shakes her head "we can't just leave without a valid excuse and we can't just walk in we have to wait until she comes here and it could take a few days"

I sit down while the realization I may not be leaving soon sinks in

"I'm sorry but you must wait a few more days"

We look at each other wondering how this is going to work when the door to Alice's room burst open

"Alice dear…."


	4. New World

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight And The Concept.**

**I Own This World.**

* * *

><p>I stood still because there was nothing for me to do and it was too late to hide.<p>

"Mom! Can't you knock?" Alice shouted

"I never have to knock so why should I now" she said

I hoped that she would over look me but her eyes slid to mines next

"You have company, but I'm afraid I never seen you around here" she said

"That's because she's not from here"

"Then where is she from?"

"Come in I have a lot to explain" Alice sighed

"This is Bella, the intruder we thought we saw yesterday" Alice said

"Intruder! Then why is she still here" she moved towards the door

"Mom stops! She's not an intruder I only said that to help her out"

"Explain please Alice; tell me why you are holding an accomplice in my house"

" it's strange because I didn't see this coming, she literally fell from the sky yesterday and has no idea how she got here so I helped her out and she is staying here until I find a way to send her back" Alice explained

I was confused how she could see this coming

"What do you mean fell from the sky?"

"There was this flash of light and then out dropped Bella" Rosalie said

She looked at me "where do you come from?"

"Earth" I whispered

Her eyes got wide "really, I never thought people existed there it was more like a myth"

"Mom you can't turn her in, it just doesn't feel right" Alice pleaded

"Don't worry Alice she can stay here I just hope your father doesn't find out. You know how he is about the rules"

I slumped on the ground with relief

"Are you alright?" she asked me

"Yes I'm fine I just thought I would be done for sure"

'You're safe with me dear"

"Thank you so much ..."

"Call me esme"

"Thank you so much esme"

"Are you the only ones that know about this?" esme asked

"Well the people who saw her fall but I think they will forget" Alice said

"But Jacob knows he saw her today and I think he fancies her" Rosalie said

"He's not a problem"

"Thanks mom were just waiting for the witch to come for a visit and see if she can bring her back"

"You can stay here, have you eaten?" esme asked me

"I had supper last night"

"Alice where are your manners!" esme admonished

"I'm sorry I forgot about breakfast this morning I mean between finding the witch"

"It's okay I'm fine" I said but my stomach betrayed me

"I'll bring some food up" esme said and left

* * *

><p>I wanted to know about this world and lifestyle I wanted to know everything if I was staying here for a few days but first I needed to eat. Esme bought me a full plate of wild rice and chicken with sweet mango and plum, buttered bread and porridge and the sweetest honey juice in life.<p>

"So Alice what are you?"

"I'm human but I have gifts. You will see a lot of people like me" she said

"This world is a mix of humans and vampires and shape shifters "Rosalie said

"Is this like myth legends living in this world?" I asked

"Myths, we call humans like you with no gifts myths, though I don't think you classify" rose said

"Who is the guard, what is the guard?" I asked

Alice got serious "they are the volturi guard. They serve the royal kingdom"

"Sounds serious are they like you?"

"The guard gets recruits all the times, vampires, shape shifters, omega vampires, elementals, omegas and a witch or warlock" she explained

"Okay what the hell are omegas and shape shifters?"

"It's another name for people like me and a shape shifter can turn into animals"

"Like a wolf? Oh god are were wolves real here too" I asked in disbelief

"You call them were wolves they are called wolf men here but they are a type of shape shifter" rose explained

"I don't get it"

"Shape shifters can take form of any animal"

"I see"

"What is the royal kingdom?"

"It's where the king and queen live and their court"

"You have a king and queen also"

"You have a ruler?" Alice asked

"No see in certain parts of my world kings and queens and prince and princesses rule but in other parts we have a president and a governor and secretary of state and a senator"

"It's easy we have a king and queen then it's the guard and we have the elder's council. Basically the king is our government"

"Is the king special too?"

"The king and family are all vampires but the king and his daughter are omega vampires"

"Wow this is all so much to take in"

"Just remember there are rules" Alice reminded me

"Are you serious?"

"Aro likes order"

"We don't allow strangers in or intruders. No stealing. We all must be registered living here. We must not use our gifts anyway we want. We must be inside our dwellings before sunset. No killing and we cannot start wars" rose explained

"Keep within dimension limits unless you have valid entrance. We cannot date different groups. And always obey the rules. The king's word is law and the law is his word" Alice explained

"What happens if you break the rules?" I asked fearfully

"First strike you get a warning, second you get prison and third you get stripped of your gifts"

"And it depends on your transgression"

"What is your gift rose?"

"I can control you. Total and complete control it's almost like possession"

I turned to Alice "and yours?"

She wasn't listening she was staring into space with glassy eyes

"Don't bother her, it's a process she goes through" rose said easily

"Alice?" I called

I put my hand on her arm and then I felt like I was being pulled and sucked into a hole

I heard rose calling my name but it was distant and then blackness.

* * *

><p>I Got My First Story Alert Today. I Would Like To Thank You And say i would appreciate some feedback.<p>

Enjoy This Journey


	5. Prophecies And Myths

Stephenie Meyer Wishes She Could Think Of A World Like This But She Owns Twilight World.

Thanks and Hugs All around to everyone who put this story on alerts or faves and big thanks to those that review every chapter when i ask and when i dont ask. I Really Would Like This Story To get more recognition but i am grateful for what i have. Welcome New Readers Enjoy And Please Review

* * *

><p>The blackness turned grey like a blurry picture and I could make out distorted shapes moving. The shapes came closer so that I was able to see who it was; it was Edward and a young woman in a ball gown with a mask on her face, they were dancing or gliding across but what shocked me was what happened next. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her I felt jealous for some reason, I was brought back to Alice and Rosalie staring at me wide eyes and expressions of disbelief and I was sure my expression was the same. I dropped my hand from Alice's shoulder<p>

"What was that?" I asked.

"Yes what did you see and how did you see it?" Rosalie asked me.

I looked towards Alice. "Alice" I said in question.

"That was my gift, my premonition" Alice replied.

"You mean like a vision?" I asked.

"Sort of, I can see what has come, what will come and what's coming" she answered.

"Did you see me coming?" I wondered.

"No" she replied looking disgruntled.

"But most importantly I want to know what just happened" rose spoke again.

"I don't know, the premonition hit me and then I felt a presence enter" Alice answered rose.

We changed the subject but I still wondered and I know Alice did too, from that moment on I would find her studying me thoughtfully. After that incident I felt strange and weird I don't know how to explain it but I didn't feel normal, my mind was pre occupied with images of Edward kissing that girl and I would get strangely mad but sometimes the images changed to Edward kissing me and I guessed it was all wishful thinking. Rosalie brought it up again the next day when she came over pacing back and forth across the room she finally stopped when Alice told her she was making her dizzy, she looked at me for a while and I felt unnerved.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked her "and you too Alice, don't think I don't notice"

"You know I never found out what you saw in Alice vision" she mused.

"Nothing important but it could be" Alice replied.

"Tell me" Rosalie urged

"It was Edward kissing a mystery girl at the masquerade ball" Alice said. She spoke directly to rise and the way she said it I guessed it must be a big deal and rose thought so too.

"You jest" Rosalie said.

"I'm surprised as you are this could be a sign" Alice replied excitedly.

"So when is this ball happening?" I asked both of them.

"Tomorrow night" rose replied.

"I have always wanted to go to a ball and wear a pretty dress" I said sadly.

"Really? Never? You must go then!" rose cried.

"Of course she can't go, she must not be seen" Alice hissed

"But who will see her? She will be in costume" Rosalie explained.

Alice sighed and Rosalie turned to go. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To find you a gown of course" she explained.

**~The Fall~**

Alice went to go find Edward and tell him what she saw but she came back explaining he was staying over at Jacobs dwelling. I asked Alice to tell me more about Jacob he seemed nice, she told me he was a shape shifter I was fascinated but I wondered about Edward and the rest of her family. She told me Edward could read your mind and hear thoughts that esme was a healer and her father Carlisle didn't have gifts he was stripped of his powers long ago. She also told me about her special someone jasper who could control your emotions and mood and bend them to his will and Rosalie's special someone Emmett had strong power; he was the strongest in existence. I wondered about the different gifts and she explained all about the different kinds; controlling gravity, the ability to speak to animals, the control of the elements(benders), illusionists, telepathy, the stopping of time to name a few. I was in awe of this world but saddened that I didn't fit in, when Alice couldn't answer the questions I had she sent me to esme and esme let me read the history of this world. The history of utopia, I was sucked into the reading never wanting to stop I learned how utopia came into existence how a witch wanted to create a world where people like her could live in peace so she created a dimension with magic . she was lonely though so she found witches like her to come live there and she brought animals, a society was built but she wanted companionship and love, she met a young man who studied witch craft and they fell in love but the other witches didn't like a non-witch living there so she shared her powers with him and they became the most powerful couple of course it wasn't fair to everyone else so she shared a different power with each witch and that's how the gifts came about. The witches shared their gifts with the animals and shape shifters were born, vampirism started when two witches were bitten by a snake and the venom would kill her so one witch sucked the venom out and enjoyed the blood so much it wanted more, bit the other witch and drained all the blood but since it had venom in the bloodstream it kept the heart beating and the venom transferred changed the body in a way. Basically everyone lived in harmony until one group thought it was better than others and didn't want mating involved with others and eventually a war broke out so the witch set up rules and guidelines and appointed a leader and guard and it's still going on till this day. The most important information that caught my eye was an ancient prophecy and it states:

_One day will come when change will happen. An omega will be born on earth that has the powers of every gift combined and will come to utopia to restore order. It will cleanse utopia of all differences and start the world anew. He or she (it differs on which gender) will arrive on a sunny day four nights before the eve of the birthday of utopia, chaos will ensue and a battle will take place the battle of destruction that will end all._

It didn't specify what the birthdate of utopia was but I'm guessing people already know some people believe it will happen and some don't. I find another version of the prophecy:

_New order shall come when_

_An omega born with every gift combined_

_Claims the city in bare hands_

_Rising from the ashes of fire_

_Be reborn of phoenix*_

_Strike order where it walks_

_Battle must come forth first_

_Everyone must fight_

_Left standing will be the conquerors_

_Yet who will know of the phoenix_

_Who will seek out truth among lies?_

_To identify_

_Look for eyes of the earth burning fire_

_*phoenix- young girl with wings of fire and locks of red, eyes of rage._

I asked Alice and esme about it, they believe the battle of destruction will come but as for the rest it was all myth they said. I tried to get it out my mind with no results, Alice suggested I go out in the real world and see reality.

**~The Fall~**

I went outside but stayed in limits of the house and this time it didn't disappear. I wandered around eating fruit off the trees and Sam the horse joined me, he frightened me because I wasn't in my elements and I didn't fear anything except death and dying alone so I practiced riding on him. I didn't need to worry because I learned pretty quickly, I was walking the horse back when I heard something moving in the bushes and I stopped to listen. The rustling got louder and I tightened my grip on Sam and backed away.

"Who's there?" I called.

No answer

"I said who's there!' I shouted

The unthinkable happened; the bushes moved again and out came a wolf a big reddish brown wolf. I stood frozen in place trembling all over and Sam started to walk towards it I pulled back

"No Sam no it's dangerous" I whispered. I hoped it would move on and leave but no such luck it started to move towards me I told myself to stay calm and backed away slowly but it started to run towards me and the logical part of my brain screamed run but my legs wouldn't move I was rooted in place and then I had to blink because at this very second the running wolf was changing into a running man and then I screamed like never before with my heart bursting. Trying to get my breathing even and everything went dark.


	6. Masquerade Part 1

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight. In Her World Vampires Sparkled, In My World They Can Do Magic.**

**A/N: I Want To Adress Something. I See I Get Story Alerts But They Never Review, I Get The Same Person Reviewing Every Chapter Thats Not A Problem and I'm GrateFul But I Would Like More Than One Review. I Enjoy Writing This Story and i would like more feedback. Secondly This Is Split Into Two Chapters, I Will be posting it tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see I was lying down in Alice's bed. I looked around to find Jacob and Alice talking quietly.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh you're awake. I'm sorry for the scare I thought Alice would have told you what I am" Jacob said turning towards me.

My eyes widen "that was you? How was I supposed to know I never seen anyone in animal form" I reply.

"I am truly sorry, let me make it up to you by accompanying you to the ball" he tells me smiling.

"I guess that's good enough" I say blushing.

"It's settled, see you then" he replies.

When he's gone I turn to Alice "why he here and what were you talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing important and he was meeting Edward here" she tells me.

"Does Edward know about me?" I ask her.

"No and that's good. He is just like my father playing by the rules but he only does it to get approval" she answers.

"So rose got the dress if I'm going the ball with Jacob" I say

"Oh yes, I put in some moderations also you will love it" she tells me.

I spend the rest of the day with Alice teaching me how to duel; I quickly get the hang of it.

"So this is like the national sport for you guys" I comment.

"I guess you could say that" she answers.

I remember the helmet and suit of armor in Edwards's room "are there any knights here?" I ask

Alice shakes her head "not in the way you think. There is a night club young boy's join and they serve the king when needed, bound to an oath that they will fight no matter what even in big battles".

She seems sad "what's up?" I ask

"Edward Joined the Knight Club and we are worried. He was so eager to do it to please my father" she tells me.

"A Bad Thing Eh" I reply

"No it could be good if he was doing it for the right reason, me and my mom are afraid he will do something stupid" she says sighing

"Like fighting in an actual battle" I finish for her.

"Yeah I'm going to see jasper before curfew" she tells me

"Sure have fun" I say half heartedly

I'm left alone again with nothing to do but wait. I'm excited for the ball tomorrow night, I can finally go somewhere other than the house.

~The Fall~

Day of the Ball

I Wake Up To a Bright Sunny Day Again. There is a note from esme telling me Alice went to the city to help set up for tonight. She left me some clothes to wear and food. I take a long luxurious bath in a big spacious tub and when I come out esme is in the room waiting for me.

"We have a long day, eat your breakfast and then we can leave" she tells me.

"Leave?" I ask confused.

"To get our hair done and be pampered for tonight" she explains.

I finish up eating and leave out with esme to see a waiting horse carriage. This day couldn't get any better. We were taken to a small cottage, it looked small on the outside but inside it was grand and luxurious, and it had a spa and hair salon inside. This Spa had a real water fall and the masseuses were so good I was the most relaxed I have ever been, while we wait for our nails and feet to be dried we got our hair done. Esme got a simple straighten and curl I was going to pick a style but she told me it was already taken care of. My Hair Was the Best I've ever seen, I had it straightened so that it went all the way to my lower back and curled with soft thin curls and it was put up in a chignon setting but braided half way with real lilies in the braid, It was Perfect. We drove back to the house and I eat a scrumptious lunch and wait until Alice and rose gets here. I'm wondering how long they will be when there is a knock on Alice's door, I go very still. I know that it's not the girls or esme because they will just walk in, the knock sounded again

"Alice?" Its Edward, I thought he was staying with Jacob and his family. I 'm thinking he will go away since no one answered

"Alice I really need to speak with you" he says urgently.

"What's going on Alice, you have been secretive lately. I thought we told each other everything" he speaks again.

I move quietly away from the door and tip toe across the room to the other room, just as I close the door he pushes the front door open. I quickly shut the door my heart beating fast that was close.

"Who's there?" he calls.

"I know someone is here, if you don't come out I will call the guards" he said again.

Damn. Damn. Damn. I was done for if he called the guards. I was pressed up against the door listening to see if he left when without warning he pushed the door open with such force I flew back into the desk. Oh god if he sees me I'm dead but the only way he won't see me is if I'm not here and I wished with all my might I could blend in with the room. I felt a cold trickle go down my body and then he was staring right at me. What he did next caught me by surprise he came into the room looking around and checking corners I shut my eyes when he got close to me but he just walked right past me!

"Edward?" I heard Alice say. Thank god she was back. I opened my eyes to see her and rose standing there with packages looking at Edward in question.

"Where did you come from?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was with rose in the city helping with the ball preparations" she said. "What are doing in my room?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I came to ask you something and I see you're not in but someone was here" he says darkly.

Rose and Alice look at each other with widened eyes. Alice walks over to the room and stops

"What happened in here!" she exclaims. I look and see he turned the room over searching for me but I don't know how we couldn't see me, I look down and gasp my body is brown the same color as the desk.

"Someone was in there I said! You should call the guard" Edward exclaims.

"How did someone get in past the gates Edward?" rose asked calmly. While they are arguing Alice turns to inspect the room and walks right past me, I wave my arms frantically but she doesn't see but she turns to look at the desk again and I wave again now afraid I will stay like this forever and I start to panic

"Alicee!" I whisper wondering if she heard me. I think she does because she turns around and gasps

"Bella, oh my god I thought you left!" she says holding her hand to her heart.

"He came in and I ran in here and I didn't know what to and next thing I know this happen!" I exclaim

"You don't know what you're doing do you?" Alice asks

"What am I doing?" I ask confused

"Who the hell are you talking to Alice?" Edward speaks up. I thought he left

"No one now get out we have to get ready" raised replies and pushes him out the door and I swear he is staring right at me.

~The Fall~

* * *

><p><strong>For This Chapter I Must Get More Than One Review for you to get the next chapter.<strong>

**I Posted A PicTease And Teaser On The Story Blog For The Next Chapter, Go There And Follow The Blog. Also i have a thread on for the story the link is in the blog.**

**www Dot thefallalternateuniverse Dot -**

**Enjoy And I Really Hope I Get More Reviews**


	7. Part 2

**I Am Loving EveryOnes Theories. Important things first- Remember Chapter 5 Because we will be going back to that later on and i hope you caught on about the eyes.**

* * *

><p>I felt the cold trickle again and I looked down at my body again. I was back to normal this was the second strangest thing that happened to my while I was here. Rose and Alice were still staring at me.<p>

"What?" I asked

"Bella I haven't seen that happen ever well to a human" rose said awed.

"What happened?" I asked more confused.

"How you disillusioned your body like that" Alice replied.

I looked at her.

"It's just like with the gate and the house how it blends in with surroundings" Alice explained.

"It's what we call illusionist and the only person to have that gift lived years ago" rose chimed in.

"You mean like when a chameleon blends in with the environment?" I asked scarcely believing it.

"Yes exactly like that" Alice said.

"That's strange because I hoped that would happen I wished I could blend in!" I said excitedly.

"You know what this means then" rose said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, I told you before that I thought there was something different about you and this confirms it but I don't know how this happened." Alice mused.

"How what happened?" I questioned her.

"How an omega could live on earth" rose replied.

"You mean I'm just like you" I said.

"Think about it Bella when you saw my vision and now this. It only means one thing" Alice told me.

"This is awesome I always felt different from other people and now I know why" I said coming to terms with the fact.

"But how could you live on earth all this time. We can't function out of this dimension it's impossible" rose said again.

I know they wondered but the only one I knew that this could happen to was in the prophecy. The Phoenix but that couldn't be right, I could not compare this to that of the phoenix.

"Wait a second!" Alice said suddenly.

"What is it?" rose asked.

"Bella you have two gifts not one" Alice told me.

"But that's never happened before, not that I know of. We should ask your mom" rose said.

"Oh my god Bella Your Hair!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's Gorgeous" rose said.

"Thanks me and esme got ours done at the salon" I said.

"Its perfect wait until you see your dress" Alice told me.

"Yes you will be the talk of the dimension tonight" rose agreed.

~The Fall~

The Night of the Ball

I watched rose curl Alice's hair and pin the curls up and then Alice literally steamed Rosalie's hair and it hung straight down her back like silk. Alice had a light blue strapless dress that went to her knees and flowed out at the bottom so that when she moved it moved with her. Rosalie's dress was dark red and went down to her feet with pleats on the end and it flowed out like silk on air. They Were Beautiful Creatures.

"Are you ready to see yours?" Alice asked.

"Yes" I said bobbing with excitement.

I gasped as she pulled out a classic white gown; an embroidery flowered corset top with bust accentuated and a hoop skirt under long train, the train was made of tulle and had embroidery on the end. It was too perfect and pretty and elegant for me to wear but Alice and rose said I derived this and to enjoy it. They also gave me a white mask with satin strings and gloves to go with the dress.

"Is esme coming?" I asked Alice.

"Yes she's already there with my father" Alice answered.

"Come on lets go wow the crowd" Rosalie said.

We got to ride in a horse carriage again. This was like a dream, I really felt like a princess in a faraway world. We pulled up to a big castle like building that was set in the middle of a square; it was made of crystals and sparkled in the night. We waited to be escorted out of the carriage.

"My Ladies" a booming voice said and the door opened. Rosalie smiled and stepped out of the carriage.

"That's Emmett" Alice explained. And I followed her out into the night.

~The Fall~

Alice and Rosalie stood with two tall gorgeous men. One was lanky and one was big in build. The big one had a boyish smile

"Hello Bella It's nice to finally meet you, don't worry rose told me everything you're secret is safe with me" he winked and escorted rose inside. I turned to Alice looking for an explanation.

"Don't worry only jasper and Emmett know" she assured me.

"It's interesting to see you in the flesh Alice wasn't lying about your eyes" jasper spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said earnestly.

"Jacob should be here he said he would meet us outside, I'll wait with you" Alice said.

"That won't be necessary" Jacobs's husky voice answered in the night.

I spun around to see him; he cleaned up nice he looked like the guy in the phantom of the opera.

"Bella you really are the highlight of my night" he said his voice huskier than usual.

I blushed "Thank you" I replied.

He put out his arm "shall us my lady?"

We walked into the crystal building and i felt like I was in a jewelry box, the inside was covered in red velvet coverings on the wall and the arc way was covered with black hanging silk. I could hear music and chattering as we got closer and closer and we walked into the biggest ballroom in existence. There were people dancing everywhere and chatting together and at the front of the room I could see three thrones on a stage that must be the royal courts seat.

"Where are the king and queen?" I asked Jacob.

"Oh they are here, look there is the princess with potential suitors" he said pointing out a young girl in a timeless black gown.

"Shall we dance first or mingle and eat?" he asked me.

"Dance with me" I said. He twirled me on the floor and kept up with the tempo of the music, when he dipped me I could see the ceiling and it looked just like the sky was in the room filled with stars.

"Is the ceiling real?" I asked Jacob

"That's not a ceiling, that actually the sky made to look like it" he answered.

We danced some more and young men kept coming over and asking for dances. I was happy and having fun so I obliged and before I knew it I danced with almost every young guy here and maybe a few older.

They loved me and my dress was a big hit but the one thing people kept commenting on was my eyes and I guessed it was a big thing here, I reminded myself to ask Alice about it. We were dancing to a slow number when I looked over my shoulder and caught sight of Edward, I don't know why but I get butterflies in my stomach and I'm strangely happy. The last time I felt like this it did not end well and that was one of my fears to feel for someone that doesn't love you back and I wanted to stop it from happening because he doesn't know I exist and he can't, I'll be leaving soon and at that thought I'm filled with sadness. Jacob wanted to talk with his friend, so i told him to go I'll be fine. I turned back to the direction Edward was in. He was being hounded by admirers and i couldn't blame them, he was always beautiful but tonight he looked even more beautiful with the silver light of the moon and the color of his suit. The light made his eyes flicker and smolder and i sighed even more. One Young Girl came up to and asked to dance and immediately the others scattered away, of course they were no competition for Princess Jane, she was beautiful but in a innocent way. I Heard Vampires was supposed to be inhumanly beautiful but she looked human to me. I thought he would refuse her like he did the others but he took her hand and they glided on the floor, my heart started beating maybe this was the girl he was dancing with in Alice's vision the one he kissed. I was jealous i wanted to kiss those soft lips of his; i wanted to feel if my feelings were real. i turned away and appeared to look disinterested, but after a while i needed to look again and what i saw stole away my breath, he was staring at me no gazing would be appropriate, it was so intense i thought i would combust right then. I don't know what came over me next, my feet moved on their own. I walked up to him, he looked startled

"May i have this dance?"

* * *

><p><strong> I Guess You Can Review If You Want. I'm certain everyone know's who the masked girl is by now.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight But Utopia Is Mine.**

**Hey I'm Back sorry for the delay, i had writers block and i'm currently working on 4 Works in progress so updates won't be frequent.**

**Anyway Enjoy And Review.**

* * *

><p>He didn't hesitate; he took my hand and twirled me on the floor. We were so close bodies meshed against one another, I was sure he could hear how loud my heart was beating. As we were dancing I forgot about the people and world around me, it was just me and Edward in a bubble.<p>

"I Have never seen you around here before" Edward spoke.

"Maybe you have and forgot about me" I lied.

He looked me in the eyes "I never forget anyone" he replied.

"Its fine I'm sure you cannot keep up with all the girls you meet" I say looking down.

He lifts my face up "Trust me I could never forget these eyes" he whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You have memorizing eyes, unforgettable" he answers.

"Thank you" I smile.

We are quiet after that enjoying the music. I look over his shoulder and see that we are the center of attention; the girls and women looks on in envy and the young boys and men look on with desire. It makes me uncomfortable; I'm not used to this level of attention.

"We're drawing a crowd" I whisper to Edward.

"You're drawing a crowd" he whispers back.

"I'm sure it's because of you" I reply.

"You are the belle of the ball" he tells me.

I laugh it's so ironic "it's so fitting" I say.

"What's fitting?" he asks confused.

"My name is Bella and my dad always used to say I was the belle of the ball" I explain.

"Yes it is fitting" he says softly. His stare is unnerving and at first I'm lost in his eyes but then his lips come into focus. They look so soft and edible and I'm filled with a longing to kiss him. I remember Alice's vision and I want to change it, I want it to be me. I get up my courage.

"Kiss me" I demand.

For a second I think he's going to turn me down, he stares for a long time and then he grabs my face and kisses me with reckless passion. I gasp and rush to meet his passion, his lips are unyielding in actions and I feel like I'm falling again. Falling in love my heart tells me.

We are so intent in kissing I forgot where we were until a hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"Bella we have to go" Alice whispers in my ear urgently.

I break off the kiss leaving both of us gasping.

"Alice" Edward says confused.

"Bella we have to go now!" she says ignoring him and pulls me along. I look back at Edward calling my name and I wave goodbye.

~The Fall~

When we get outside, rose is there waiting for us.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You were noticed" Rosalie says looking at me curiously.

"Princess Jane saw you kissing Edward and wondered about you" Alice explains.

"So now of course aro will know and then we will be in bigger trouble" Rosalie finishes.

"Oh I didn't think about any of this!" I cry alarmed.

"I know and I sure didn't see this coming" Alice replies looking at me closely.

Before I can speak a carriage pulls up and Alice drags me to the door.

The ride home is silent with Rosalie and Alice casting furtive looks at me. When we get home we undress and Alice makes some tea before they turn to me and starts asking questions.

"Bella did you plan to kiss my brother?" Alice asks me.

I blush "No I just had to kiss him" I answer looking down.

I don't know if I can explain it and I don't want to. I don't want to explain how I fell in love so quickly but to be honest I think I loved him since I laid eyes on him and it took the kiss to solidify it. Now I can't stop thinking about his lips.

"My vision became clearer when you kissed" Alice spoke to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was YOU kissing Edward in the vision" Rosalie answers.

"Oh" I say smiling.

"That's a good thing" I say smiling again.

"Let's just hope he forgets about you" Alice tells me.

"And Jane and the people who witnessed the kiss" Rosalie chimes in.

I'm angry now "Why would he want to forget the kiss? Are you saying he didn't like it?

"No Bella it's because he was never supposed to know about you" Alice says softly.

It hurts to hear that even though it's true but I'm angry nonetheless

"Am I not good enough for him?" I ask in a hurt voice.

"Please tell me it's not true" Rosalie responds gravely.

"Bella do you love my brother?" Alice asks.

I look down not sure if I should lie or tell the truth.

"This is bad but it could have been good" Rosalie says pacing back and forth.

I stand up "WHY IS THIS BAD! BECAUSE I'M NOT FROM THE SAME DIMENSION! I CAN'T FIND LOVE!" I scream at them heated.

"No Bella No don't think like that. I think you would be good for Edward but you have to consider the circumstances" she says soothingly.

"Circumstances?" I ask calmly.

"Yes Bella you're not supposed to be here and we are just this close to sending you back" Rosalie explains.

I deflate with sadness and shock "Oh I forgot, it just felt so right like I belong here" I say.

"I know and if things were different I wouldn't have a problem with you and my brother" Alice explains.

I just nod feeling a crushing disappointment because this confirmed one of my fears, loving someone who doesn't love me back. I'm about to walk over to the bed when there's a knock on the door. We all freeze looking from one another. I move to hide in the next room when a voice calls out.

"Alice I know you're in there" Edward calls.

I rush into the next room and shut the door. I didn't think he would come looking for me and then I stop thinking because maybe he's not looking for me. I dug myself a hole and now I have to lie in it.

"Hey Edward" Alice answers.

"Where is she?" Edward asks.

My heart leaps, he did remember me.

"Edward now is not the time" Rosalie starts to say.

"How do you know her? Who is she?" Edward cuts her off.

I hold in my breath waiting for the answer.

"You need to forget about her Edward" Alice says sadly.

My heart sinks.

"I can't Alice I can't and aro isn't going to either" Edward answers.

It's quiet for a few minutes that I think they left and then I hear footsteps and somebody sits on the bed.

"Edward what I'm about to tell you, you must promise to keep a secret and you must not react harshly" Alice begins.

"Alice what did you do" Edward responds.

"It was on the anniversary when I was in the square with rose and we saw a blinding light and something fell from the sky" Alice speaks.

"Someone fell from the sky and we have been hiding her here" Rosalie interrupts.

"Are you telling me that you know where the intruder the guard has been searching for?" Edward asks speaking loudly.

"Edward lowers your voice it's not that easy" Alice pleads.

"Not easy, you're an accomplice of treason!" Edward begins shouting.

"IT'S NOT EASY BECAUSE YOU KNOW THE INTRUDER! YOU KISSED HER!" Rosalie shouts back.

There's a shocked silence and I'm breathing faster now, praying everything will be alright.

"What are saying?" Edward asks carefully.

I hear footsteps and then the door opens; Rosalie pulls me from the room and takes me to stand in front of Edward who gasps.

"This is the intruder, do you remember her?" Rosalie asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Does He Remember Her?<strong>

**Next Update is coming in a few**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here We Go. We are now moving into the good parts.**

**Next Chapters Will Be Switching From EPOV To BPOV**

**Keep In Mind The Prophecy as we move along from now on and don't forget about what happened with Jacob because he plays a big part in what happens.**

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Edward asks sounding unsure.<p>

"That's me" I whisper.

He looks from me to Alice and back to me and shakes his head.

"You're telling me you have been hiding her here for weeks? And no one knows?" Edward asks strangely calm.

"Mother, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett knows" Alice replies.

"This is crazy! We could be in serious trouble if the guard finds out!" Edward shouts again.

"They won't find out unless you tell them" Alice whispers.

"Yeah Edward will you? Will you do the right thing and follow the rules?" Rosalie taunts him.

"It's the right thing to do" he replies.

"Well that wasn't a problem when you were kissing her" Rosalie says bluntly.

He looks taken aback "that was before I knew who she was" he answers.

I've had enough listening to them talk about me like I'm not here, like I'm not a person and Edward.. The way he's looking at me. I guess I didn't think he would care where I came from. I was wrong and it hurts.

"I'm still here you know" I whisper.

They all turn to look at me "I'm sorry Bella I didn't expect this to happen" Alice says looking so sad.

"It's okay Alice I'm grateful for what you've done" I answer her.

I take a deep breath "I don't want to put your family in trouble with the law. I'm prepared to face my fate" I say looking at all of them.

"Bella are you serious?" Rosalie asks me shocked.

"Bella no I will find a different way, you're like a friend to me now and I don't abandon friends" Alice says solemnly.

"Thank you Alice I feel the same way but I'm not sure your brother would agree" I say looking anywhere but him.

"Who cares what he thinks, I wasn't sure about this before but Bella I have taking a liking to you" Rosalie says.

They are so good to me but I can't let them get in trouble for my problems and truthfully I care what Edward thinks. I want to know if the kiss meant something to him.

"I care what Edward thinks" I speak looking him in the eye now.

"Did the kiss mean something to you?" I ask him.

"No" he says.

I stuck in a breath and ignore the pain, I can take it but I will always remember that kiss.

"Edward!" Alice says reprimanding.

"I thought better of you before Edward but now you are no better than any other guy" Rosalie says glaring at him.

"I can't; let this go on anymore" Edward says making a move to leave.

"Wait! Edward. I'm looking into sending her back. When the witch comes in 5 days she will be gone "Alice cries.

He sighs "If she is not gone by then, I will turn her in. I'm sorry Alice but it's my duties as a knight" he says and shuts the door.

I drop to the floor and let the tears come, I hate being weak but I can't help it. The pain is suffocating me.

"I'm sorry Bella" Alice says and hugs me.

"It's his loss" Rosalie comforts me.

~The Fall~

I have a restless night as dreams over-take me, I'm dreaming of dying and Edward comes to watch me. I plead with him to save me but he turns away and leaves me. I really hope the witch does come.

Morning comes quickly and it's day one before I can leave. I spend most of the day outside riding Sam around the clearing. Esme comes home later and Alice fills her in, she's sad and vows to talk to Edward but Alice tells her he won't budge. He's stuck on the laws of the dimension and following rules to please his father.

I receive a surprise visit from Jacob nearer to evening.

"Jacob you came back!" I say happy to see him.

"Yes Alice told me what happened and I had to come spend time with you" he answers.

"I had a good time at the dance, thanks for taking me" I reply.

"Too bad we couldn't finish our dance" he says.

"We can dance here" I say.

We dance away the evening and he even stays for supper. This is the night I finally get a glimpse of Alice's father. Carlisle is handsome just like his son with blonde hair and amber eyes; he looks so serious I know enough to not cross him. Jacob comes in Alice's room and keeps me company, I appreciate this so much but he has to leave when Edward calls him.

Day Two

I See jasper and Emmett around the house more and they even come to talk to me.

"I Wish I got a chance to know you more" jasper tells me.

"Yeah you seem like a nice girl" Emmett speaks.

"Thanks and so are you" I respond.

We end up back in the clearing as they try to teach me dueling. I get to hold my first sword and almost stab Emmett with it. We practice away the afternoon until Edward and Jacob comes home, Edward seems surprised to see Emmett and jasper with me. I Guess I'm not good enough for him and I try to forget about him but I can't, through it all I still love him and hope that he will change his mind. Jacob spends the rest of the day with me, he's became someone close to me in just a few days, I've never been friends with a guy but he's alright. He takes me to see his house; he lives near the woods on a reserve. He tells me legends of his ancestors and their history, its fascinating and I learn that he's to become an alpha wolf and that it's a high honor. I start to think why I couldn't fall for someone like Jacob; it would make everything so much more easily.

"Do you have a mate?" I ask him.

"I have my picks but not the right one" he answers.

"Who is the right one?" I ask curiously.

"I'll let you know when I have the courage to tell her myself" he replies.

Before we leave he takes me to the beach, it's so serene and beautiful. The water is so clear and clean that I wonder do people even swim there. He showed me the cliff where they cliff dive, I was happy because I go cliff diving at home.

"People Think I'm crazy for doing this for fun but I enjoy it" I told him.

"I Know, it's a form of freedom" he said earnestly.

"Come on I haven't done this in a long time!" I tell him excitedly. I run up the cliff prepared to jump.

"Bella you can't do this now!" Jacob shouts.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well this cliff is higher than other cliffs and you don't have extra clothing" he explains.

I look down from the cliff and see that it is high but I don't care. I need something to distract me from all that has happened. I take a step towards the edge and stand on my toes.

"Bella!" Jacob calls.

"I'm fine Jacob I have done this before" I tell him.

Rising up on my toes I position myself and dive off the cliff, the air whooshes past me and I feel like I'm flying. It's so exhilarating and all my worries fly away in the air. I hit the water head first and it takes me under but I propel myself forward and pop back up. I can see Jacob on the cliff looking worried so I wave to him

"I'm fine join me!" I shout to him.

He takes steps back and then he takes a running dive off the cliff, he curls in a ball and let's loose in the water splashing me. We stay in the water and swim for a while until I remember I need to be back before Alice and esme starts to worry. We climb out with our clothes soaking wet and I'm freezing but I'm so happy I don't mind it.

"We might dry off some on the way back" Jacob assures me.

He doesn't live far from the Cullen's so it won't be a long walk, it's about 1 mile on a trail through the backwoods. We come to the clearing with me laughing loudly at Jacob drying off like a dog. I stop abruptly when I see Edward standing in front of the house, my stomach flutters at the sight of him and then I remember the last time we spoke and I feel sick.

"Bella?" he says like he's not sure it's me.

Jacob comes in behind me "Hey Edward "he says.

Edward doesn't respond he's busy staring between us and noticing our wet clothes.

"Cliff diving, Bella is a natural" Jacob says in response to his stare.

"Oh" Edward says. "I'm glad you're enjoying the last bit of time you have left" he tells me.

I swallow back my retort "Thank you for caring about how I spend my time" I reply sweetly.

"You shouldn't be concerning yourself with her" He ignores me and speaks to Jacob.

"I don't see the problem" Jacob replies.

I leave them outside and go in the house. Esme is there and she takes one look at me and ushers me out of my wet clothes into dry ones, then she offers me food.

"Alice told me what happened between you and Edward" esme tells me.

"Oh" is all I can say.

"I'm happy. You would be great for him" she tells me smiling.

"Thanks I just wish he would see that" I answer sighing.

"I'm sure he will come around. I know my son" esme replies.

~The Fall~

Day Three

Alice and rose stay with me today, we have a girl's day doing manicures, Pedicures and hair. I ask them how did they meet their significant others. It was predestined from the beginning they tell me, arranged courtship between the parents.

"How did that go? I mean wouldn't you want to choose yourself?" I ask not understanding this concept.

"At first I didn't like it but I came to fall in love with jasper" Alice answers.

"It's hard at first but you work through it and if it doesn't work out then you can choose to leave but some parents let their children get married even if it's not love. A forced union" Rosalie explains.

"That's so wrong. What about Edward though why isn't he with someone?" I ask without thinking.

"He was harder to pick for and he seems fine alone but" Alice answers.

"But" I press for more.

"Carlisle and aro are working to arrange a union between Edward and Jane" Alice answers me.

My heart drops "oh I guess that makes sense" I say

"Please he doesn't want it of course. He wants you but he's too hung up on the rules and law he won't admit it" Rosalie says rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'll accept that theory from him only" I tell her.

They try to assure me that he does have feelings for me but I can't accept it, I won't get my hopes up high. Jacob comes by again and I began to wonder that maybe Rosalie was right when she said he fancied me, I hope not because I can't return the sentiment then maybe it's a good thing. Maybe I can turn my feelings for Edward off. We walk around the clearing talking about many things especially the prophecies, I tell him what I read about it and he is one of the people that believe in them besides his people.

"The elders sense a war is on the brink, we have been waiting for it for a while now" he tells me.

"At war with who is what I don't understand" I say.

"Do you think everyone is happy with the way we live? Why do you think we have laws in place? there was a war long ago that's what started this" Jacob explains.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we have species who think they are above the rest and that we should not mix, some just want unity and to live among the dimension in peace without the rules and the government. And then we have some who agree with the rules and think they are above others" he answers.

"Well can't you say something" I wonder.

"Bella this is why the war happened and will happen again, when people stand up the government and others cause riots and protests, we are the rebels. Though there hasn't been a riot or protest for long I think some are biding their time waiting for the moment to strike. I'm sure if someone brave enough stands up then they will join" he explains seriously.

"I'm glad and just so you know I would join too" I tell him.

He smiles at me "I knew you were something special" he praises me.

We are under the mangoes tree now and I grab one for him and me. I turn to pass on his and then he grabs my face and kisses me. I was so shocked I dropped the fruit, when I recovered I moved to push him off me. He licks his lips and looks at me.

"What was that for?" I ask still disbelieving

"I wanted you to know how I felt and since I'm not good with words I wanted to show you" he explains.

"Why, why would you kiss me without my permission?" I ask wiping my lips.

"You didn't like it?" he asks surprised.

"Does it look like I liked it?" I ask exasperated.

"I thought you would like it, I thought there was something between us" he whispers looking hurt.

I feel bad but not enough; I should have taken Rosalie's words more seriously.

"I'm sorry Jacob I think of you as a good friend" I reply.

~The Fall~

Day Four

Later on when I'm waiting for Alice to come back, there's a knock on the door and Edward comes in.

I try to calm my reaction to seeing him, being near him.

"Alice is not here" I say.

"I'm not here for Alice" he answers.

I look at him "who are you here for?" I ask confused.

"I saw you kissing Jacob, I was just wondering do you go around kissing everyone" Edward ignored my question.

I gasp "You saw! And I wasn't kissing him he kissed me!" I shout.

"Did you like it?" he asks.

"What" I say not sure I heard him right.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks again.

"No" I whisper wondering why he was asking.

"I don't know you did ask me to kiss you" he says smirking.

I'm taken aback at his teasing and that he would use the kiss as a game. It meant so much more to me and it hurts to see it was nothing to him. All the hurt I feel at his rejection turns into anger.

"I DIDN'T ASK HIM TO KISS ME HE FORCED HIS SELF ON ME AND WHY DO YOU CARE!" I shout at him heated.

I feel the anger coursing through me and I feel hot but I can't stop being angry it helps with the pain I feel.

That wipes the smirk off his face "he kissed you without permission?" he asks me seriously.

"YES DID YOU THINK I WAS LIKE THAT BECAUSE I ASKED YOU TO KISS ME, WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO OBEY ME YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!" I shout.

And I'm left wondering why he didn't say no. Does that mean that he wanted to kiss me?

"He shouldn't have done that" he hisses.

I ignore that "Why did you kiss me?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to" he answers honestly.

I'm shocked at his honesty and the answer to my question, does that mean what I think it meant? Why is he so confusing?

"So you lied to my face about the kiss, you had me believe that it didn't mean anything?" I ask.

"It was before I knew who you were, you're considered a fugitive Bella I don't even know where you came from!" he yells.

"I'm from earth does that help you?" I say.

His eyes widen "How is that possible, no one can just walk in this dimension" he whispers to his self.

"We figured it means I'm like you since I have gifts" I answer.

He looks at me in surprise "you said gifts Bella, we are only born with one" he says.

"I know I guess I'm special because i have two" I tell him.

"That's impossible" he says again.

"Does it matter it means I'm just like you. Doesn't that changes things?" I ask moving closer to him.

"No my feelings doesn't change a thing" he answers.

My heart beats double and I have a strange sensation course through me, its pleasure.

"You have feelings for me?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter you're still a fugitive and I won't go there" he tells me.

"Why not?"

"You know why"

"It shouldn't matter" I tell him.

"IT DOES MATTER, I WON'T BREAK THE LAW. WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT SHOULD BE BELLA? I CAN'T BE WITH YOU NO MATTER IF I WANTED TO!" he shouts.

I guess I made him mad and now I'm pissed, beyond pissed. The anger from the hurt is back and i feel like I will literally explode, my body feels hot and there is a ponding in my ears.

"Bella you're on fire!" Edward yells looking fearful.

I feel like I'm on fire but it just spurs me on, I move closer to him breathing heavily

" I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HARD FOR YOU WHEN IT SHOULDN'T BE, I'M SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR FAMILY INVOLVED BUT WHAT I'M NOT SORRY FOR IS THAT KISS AND I'M NOT SORRY FOR LOVING YOU!"

"Bella what the hell is going on, calm down I need to put the fire out. Don't you feel it!" he yells moving towards the door.

"I DON'T CARE DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME EDWARD!"

His eyes go real wide and it's then that I can see the fire reflecting in his eyes and I start to panic. I'm ready to stop, drop, and roll when I stop and think. The fire doesn't hurt me. I start to calm down and the heat from my body goes away. I guess that means the fire went out and I start to remember long ago when I was younger, when I was mad fires used to start for no apparent reason. My parents hid my problem from people but when I went to school and it happened, they couldn't hide it anymore I had burned down the building and they called it a behavioral problem. My parents put me in an institute and I never saw them again.

"I'm fine that used to happen all the time when I was feeling angry" I explain.

"It's normal here but it's not normal to see your whole body on fire" Edward says.

"I guess I'm special" I repeat.

"Well if you're calmed down now I have to go"

"Were not finished talking" I say.

"I'm done Bella I said what I had to say. Remember if you're not gone by tomorrow then I have to turn you in" he tells me.

The tears come fast and hard now and my heart finally cracks, I thought that he had feelings for me but I guess they're not strong enough as mines. I can't stay here and be near him anymore, I'll find a way to get back home on my own.

"Bella please don't cry I'm sorry if it was different circumstances" he breaks off.

"I guess your feelings aren't strong enough to surpass the law. I understand and I'll do you a favor, I'm leaving now. Tell Alice, rose, and esme I said goodbye"

He looks shocked "No Bella its fine Alice said the witch can help you" Edward tells me frantic.

I don't understand why it matters.

"I can't stay here another day, I'll find another way" I tell him and move towards the door.

"Bella please stay one more day, I nee... Alice would want to see you before you go" he pleads.

For a second I thought he would say he needs me but I'm resolved.

"Goodbye Edward I'll always love you" I whisper one last time and then I'm running out the door away from everything. Away from my feelings, away from the hurt. I let the tears fall as I run through the clearing and out the gate, I don't where I'm going but I know I just have to keep moving. I run until my legs give out and I fall to the ground, I move to get up when I hear hooves. A stampede of hooves, I move out the way as four men on horses pass by and stop. They are wearing black robes with a red v on the front.

"Are you the fugitive Bella?" the man in the front asks me.

I nod my head.

"You are under arrest by the guard for trespassing" he replies.

My heart starts beating wildly, I'm doomed I think. But I won't go without a fight.

Another man gets off his horse and comes toward me with a chain of handcuffs.

"If you let me go I promise to never come back" I plead.

He just smiles and clips one cuff on my wrist, my body instinctively reacts and I struggle to get free but then he touches my shoulder and I feel an electric shock run through my body, it's so strong I start to get dizzy and then I see darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So Tell Me What You Think?<strong>

**I'm Thinking The Maxium Chapters Will Be 25**

**The Readers who put me on story alert, i would appreciate your feedback, i was thinking of taking the story down. I Have More WIPS To Finish so i would like to know are you interested in this story to finish?**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	10. Summoned

EPOV

What have I done?

I let someone I truly feel for get away. Is it love? Who knows but the feelings are deeper than what I'm capable of feeling. It started with a dance and getting lost in those unforgettable eyes which lead to a kiss. A kiss that resonated through my body and into my heart, right now it's telling me to go after her but my head was stronger. Telling me she should get caught, how she even came to be here is still uncertain. A Part of me acknowledges that Alice is right when she said the law is unfair well in this situation. Usually we have other dimensions try to bring us into their troubles or some try to steal our secrets.

And they see the amount of power we have, we don't seem to have any problems since the guard started. The precautions were put in place because of this particular issue and no one from a non-magical dimension can get through. But this is different, different because it's her and because I might love her.

I'm lost in thought when Alice and rose comes in, they look excited but then they notice me.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked looking suspicious.

"Doesn't matter, have you seen Bella?" rose asks.

I debate whether to lay about it but for some reason the thought sickens me.

"She left" I reply.

"Where did she go?" Alice asks.

"Home" I answer.

It was the truth but also a lie, she couldn't have got out with any way of knowing how she got in.

"And you let her!" Rosalie screams.

I'm taken aback this is the angriest I have seen rose and I feel somewhat remorseful but the other part of me doesn't.

"What could I have done" I say to her.

"You could have stopped her" Alice replies and she looks at me in disappointment.

"She could get caught we have to help her Edward" Alice tells moving towards the door.

"No one knows and I need to know if the witch is coming or not" I say ignoring her.

She makes me sit down and explained to me that Bella couldn't leave; she was brought here for a reason. She wanted me to believe in the prophecy, believe that Bella was literally the phoenix and she would save us all. My head was spinning, Alice was talking nonsense I thought but she and rose really believed in what they were saying.

"Where is the proof?" I asked.

"Are you serious Edward the proof is right in front of your face" Rosalie said exasperated.

"Edward Bella is different and I'm not saying that because where she came from but because of the significance on the day she came here and the significance of her eyes and that she is the only person to have two gifts. Can't you see the signs? I know the prophecy says we will not recognize it but it gives details" Alice explained.

"The only gift I saw was of fire and why are you believing this now?" I ask her.

"The gift of fire!" Rosalie asks.

"You didn't know?" I ask.

"No we only saw her gift of illusion and the gift to see visions" Alice answered.

Now I was really stunned, I didn't know that was the extent of her powers.

"How do you know? Did she throw fire at you?" Rosalie asks chuckling.

"No, she's not like a flame thrower" I say seriously.

Alice jumps off the bed and her eyes go wide and rose starts pacing.

"What is it?"

"Edward what happens to a phoenix?" Alice asks getting more and more excited.

I'm stunned, if I say something then I would have confirmed it myself and I don't believe in the prophecy. I think it was written just to scare people.

"So did she flame up?" Rosalie asks me not letting it go.

"Her whole body but that doesn't mean anything" I reply refusing to give in.

"Okay but you will see soon, very soon" Alice says cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked becoming aggravated.

"We went to see the witch but the elders were there so we waited a bit. But we heard some things and the witch basically confirmed it" Rosalie explained.

There is a time where I will stop and listen or believe a fraction of what they are telling me because the elders rarely are seen and when they are seen it is a matter of upmost important.

"What did you hear?"

" a war is coming Edward, the war of the dimensions and it will be here soon, the elders have seen the signs and we spoke to the wolf tribe and they all confirmed the prophecy is real Edward it's all real and something will happen soon" Alice spoke urgently.

I was about to respond when we heard a thunder of hooves approaching the house, I went to the window and looked out to see half of the guard surrounding the house.

~THE FALL~

We went outside before they could sound the horn or whatever they do when they summon you. Whatever they are here for must be really important because I see Demetrius, Alec, and nahul, part of the high level guard.

"How may we be of service?" I ask calm.

"You have been summoned on accounts of treason" Alec replies.

My heart starts beating double time. Could they know? How would they know? I don't dare look at Alice and rose as we come forward and they cuff us. We are thrown in the prisoner's carriage and off we go.

* * *

><p><strong>o.0 Hello lovely people, yes i am still writing its just with school coming to a close and 4 WIPS my priorties are all over.<strong>

**I'll tell you what- you keep reviewing and i'll keep updating. i can write 4 updates a day just give me the inspiration.**

**Enjoy, MeMe**

**P.S JEN YOU'RE WONDERFUL**


	11. Hope

**I'm Back Again**

**Announcements at the bottom**

**See you Below**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

We were driven to the royal city and I've been here before but we don't stop, we move deeper in the city. We pass acres of land that looks isolated and desolate until we come upon houses built together in clusters. We move on through the houses up a road that leads right to a large castle made of glass. I swallow hard and look to Alice and Rosalie; this is bad if we are summoned to the kingdom. Alice looks at me with wide eyes and her thoughts scream at me.

_They know about Bella!_

_Play it cool and deny everything!_

I nod and look out to where the carriage has stopped, the door opens and we are herded out along the pathway but we don't enter the castle and I'm perturbed. It's evident where we are going now when a tall building looms in view, it has metal bars all over and guards at every entrance. We have arrived at the prison.

We arrive in the archway where there are elevators next to every door and each door has a level number stamped on it. They move us along till we reach a door labeled courtroom and we are ushered in.

It feels eerie in here, everything is dark and gloomy. We are made to stand by a large stage, its sometime before a door opens and in glides king aro. He stops in front of us and we bow out of respect, he looks me in the eye

"Tsk, tsk Edward I am surprised to see you here" he says in a silken voice.

"I am surprised too" I answer.

He quirks an eyebrow "you are unaware of your purpose here?" he asks.

"That is correct" I reply.

_Liar!_

_Liar!_

_Liar!_

_Liar!_

I am bombarded with thoughts everywhere in this room. He looks to Alice and Rosalie in question also, they shake their heads. He glides over to me and touches my hand, searching my thoughts for faults. I learned how to block unwanted thoughts so I am confident he won't find what he's looking for, I'm thinking about blocking thoughts when another thought hits me, maybe this is how Bella was keeping me out. Whenever I was near her all I got was static and I fully understand now, Bella is really special. Aro moves on to Rosalie and Alice, he flicks through every vision Alice has and gets discouraged when he can't find what he's looking for. Rosalie thoughts are easy all she is thinking about is Emmett.

_Hmm._ Aro thinks.

"So you are all unaware of any reason" he speaks up.

"No sir" we answer in unison.

He turns to a guard on the stage and nods. Out of nowhere a screen drops down and the image knocks my breath away and I can hear Alice and Rosalie's panic. All of a sudden I'm hit with images from Alice's mind, an image of Bella and Alice and they are smiling and an image of me and Bella walking together. (This image gives me pleasure and some reassurance but I don't know because I know we can never be together)

_Lie and don't say anything, everything will be alright_. Alice thinks and I can see a hint of a smile. I guess she has faith then I should have faith.

(I look to the image on the screen of Bella hanging by her neck with her hands bound behind her back. She looks asleep and if I didn't see her breathing I would believe that she was already dead, my heart aches and aches singing of remorse and if only. Alice's vision has made me see that maybe there is a way and maybe my feelings are love.)

"Do you know this person?" aro asks.

"I've never seen her in my life" Alice lies. And I can see this is hurting her to lie and I'm filed with remorse, if only I could have said something to change this.

"Do you know her Edward?" aro asks me directly.

"No" I lie.

He continues to stare me down, hoping I will crack under pressure but I won't because my family life is hanging in the balance and my friends, all the people I care about and that include Bella. That realization helps me keep it together.

"I would really hate to punish your family especially you Edward. We will be family soon. I hope there are no lies being told here today" Aro says softly but I see his red eyes flash.

And I hope everything will be okay like Alice promised.

~~~~~~The Fall~~~~~~

BPOV

I wake up groggy and disorientated. My eyes are adjusting and I make out bars in the distance and I can feel hard layers underneath me. _Where am i?_ I think and then I sit up quickly as I remember what happened, images assault me of Edward arguing with me, of me running away and I can still remember how it feels to have electric coursing through your body. I must be in prison and _I must be alive but why? _They should have killed me now but I don't have long to ponder this.

Footsteps

Keys clinking

Movement next to me

All these noises hit me at once and then the whole space is lit with light, my eyes take a while to adjust to it and then I look around the cell I'm in. I'm sitting on the cold hard floor and a small cot is in the far corner, I look to my left and gasp as I see black eyes and a familiar face peeking through the bars in the cell next to me.

"Jacob?"

* * *

><p><strong>Must Do- Go Read The Last Dance By Gaellelovesmax, its soo sweet and pretty and she is the best beta ever.<strong>

**Hiddenfanggirl- I Love your reviews**

**Jen- Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo You Give The Best Ever**

**October25- Welcome Back Mandye**

**Review? If You Want Let me Know what you thought**

**M**


	12. Choices

**BPOV**

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"Are you okay? How did this happen?" I ask, moving closer to the bars.

"It was me," he replies looking down. I'm confused and yet some part of me knows something is amiss.

"Look at me," I command him. He pops his head up.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" I ask him clearly.

"I overheard you and Edward talking and I was jealous, I guess, and mad at Edward. Maybe mad at you. So I went to Jane and told her that Edward was in love with another girl," he explains in a rush.

I keep quiet, what does one say when this happens?

"I wasn't thinking and she asked about the girl and I had to tell her. I didn't think this would happen," he tells me.

"You betrayed me and Edward, I can deal with it. I just hope that nothing happens to the Cullen's," I tell him calmly.

"Too late," he replies.

"What!" I ask horrified.

"They were summoned but somehow found a way out of trouble and it seemed like I lied, so here I am," he sighs.

"How can you sit here and act like it's not a big deal?" I ask.

"It's not. I've been in jail before," he replies.

I look at him. I consider him a friend. Someone I can trust and look where it has landed me.

"If you want to punish someone, punish me. I rejected you. The Cullen's are innocent," I tell him firmly.

He laughs. "They are guilty for helping you," he hisses.

"And they are your friends. At least that's what I thought!" I retort.

He looks guilty for a moment. "It was the right thing to do," he tries to justify it.

"And yet you didn't have a problem with it when you were kissing me, until I rejected you!" I hiss back.

He looks taken aback and is about to respond when we hear footsteps and two guards appear. We both fall silent and stare at each other in trepidation as my cell is unlocked.

"Aro would like a word with you," the guard tells me.

He pulls me up and cuffs on a chain and he leads me out down the hall to an elevator. It takes us down to the first level and we proceed to the courtroom. There are people standing around and as we move through the crowd, someone takes a sharp intake of breath. I'm calm on the outside but inside I'm a bundle of nerves. Are they going to kill me right here? I have come to terms with my death.

We move to the front where there is a stage and on the stage is who I assume to be Aro. He looks like a regular person to me. I'm not afraid of him, just afraid of what he will say. I stand, waiting for his verdict, when the guard tries to push me down.

"Kneel," he hisses in my ear.

Kneel? He wants me to bow to a man! Who hasn't earned my respect? My courage comes back. I've always had problems with authority and no one can make me bow to them like I'm beneath them, not even the Queen of England. A laugh bubbles up and Aro looks enraged and then he quickly smiles.

"You dare defy me in my court?" he asks me menacingly. "No, don't. Not yet," he says to the guard behind me. "Answer me," Aro commands me to stand.

"You answer me, are you going to kill me or not?" I ask, surprising myself.

I just want to get this over with. He seems surprised and there's a look in his eyes that I can't make out. He must never have had a prisoner take their death this well. He glides over to me and takes my hand, closing his eyes. He stays like this for a few minutes and I'm confused as to what is happening. He opens his eyes and looks at me strangely and I think I see a flicker of fear as he motions to someone over my shoulder. An elderly man dressed in red robes comes over and they have a quiet discussion. I take this time to look around. There are people everywhere dressed in red or black robes milling about and talking to one another. I guess this is where they pass verdicts on the people but I wonder if they killed people in here. Aro turns to me.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asks.

He's expecting me to lie but I won't. I won't risk everything the Cullen's did for me. And Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett. And then there's Edward. Despite everything, I still love him and that gives me strength.

"I trespassed in this dimension unknowingly. I admit my wrongs but please don't hurt the Cullen's, they are innocent," I answer him.

"Innocent? They committed acts of treason," Aro says.

"Yes, but only because of me. I accept their punishment," I plea.

"My Lord, I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste such talents," the elderly man speaks up.

"Talents?" Aro asks and I see his eyes light up.

"Her aura is strong. I sense powers greater than ever," he answers.

I'm in awe. There's still so much to learn but I'm sure I don't have that much power. They consult each other again and a few minutes later, Aro turns to me.

"I'll make you a bargain in exchange for your life. Join my guard and have a place among the court," he tells me.

I'm shocked and contemplating what this would mean for me to join his guard and become a ruthless killer.

"And if I choose not to?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You die," he answers simply.

I nod.

"But let's not be hasty. You have until tomorrow to think about it. Take her away," he tells the guards.


	13. The Choices We Make Leads Us

EPOV

"Alice" I begin

'It will be okay, I need to go see the witch" Alice cut me off.

"I'll go warn Emmett and my parents. Meet up later" Rosalie said and went off.

"We have to let esme know and… father" Alice told me sighing.

"Alice is you crazy I can't do that!"

"Edward he will find out from someone else and its better if we tell him first" Alice assured me.

Surely enough as soon as we walked in the door, Carlisle was waiting for us. He was fuming and esme was standing next to him. She looked sad and I'm sure I know why

_Is Bella okay? She thought._

I shrugged.

Carlisle moved in front of the room and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was agitated and furious. I guess he was trying to rein in his anger.

"Please tell me it's not true" he said calmly.

"Daddy please listens" Alice pleaded.

Usually when Alice called him that he would soften, she was his favorite and could do no wrong but the way he looked at her now I wasn't so sure anymore.

'Alice I thought I taught you over and over, obey the law follow the rules and yet here we are in this situation!' he yelled.

"Carlisle!" esme reprimanded him.

He turned to her softening a bit "Esme this has put a bad reputation on this family..." he tried to explain.

"Carlisle I love you dearly but now is not the time for your ways of following the rules, this is different. There is an innocent girl in prison and who may be dead and we have to help her" she spoke softly.

"She didn't know what she was getting herself into, she had no idea how she came to be here and I tried to help her out. I was planning on sending her back today but now she must stay this am bigger than the law "Alice explained.

He just shook his head "I had hoped that Edward would know better, I hoped he would uphold the law" he said looking at me in disappointment.

Normally this would make me sad and I would do something to get his approval back but this time I didn't care what he thought. I cared about Bella and I never cared about anything other than my duties but she could die and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The way he didn't care about an innocent life angered me especially since it was her life.

"I always looked up to you but you disgust me at the moment, you're willing to step aside and let someone die because of the law" I said glaring at him.

'Edward there is consequences for everything and I'm afraid she must pay it"

"She's innocent and she's an omega so what crime did she commit!"

"She's one of us?" he asks momentarily surprised.

"Yes I want to explain everything but there will be time later, I need to find the witch" Alice said.

As soon as she said witch there was a popping sound and the witch materialized in front of us.

"Thank goodness it worked" Alice said.

"Yes, I already know why you called me and I have to tell you not to worry about Bella. She will be alright once she recognizes her powers" the witch replied.

"So you really believe she is the phoenix?" I asked

She turned to me "Don't you? How else can you explain the happenings?"

"I just know what Alice told me and the little that I saw" I reply.

"You will see in time" she said cryptically.

"I believe in the prophecy but you want me to believe that this girl is the phoenix?' Carlisle spoke up.

"Believe what you want but the fact remains" she told him.

"So what do we do when she gets out?" Alice asked.

"Your choices will lead you there" she replied and disappeared.

"Alice can you see anything happening?' esme asked.

"No she's immune to it, I can only see her when it involves someone else" she replied.

"Immune?' Carlisle asked.

"Yeah it's why I didn't see her coming; it's why Edward won't be able to hear her thoughts. It's like a shield she has. It works better on the mental aspect and as for physical aspect it's by instinct" Alice explained.

"I figured that out, why I couldn't hear her thoughts. Thought she was blocking me" I say

"Well I'm off to see jasper, meet back here later "she says.

* * *

><p>The choice would come later on when a carriage pulled up outside and Jane appeared.<p>

"Jane" I said bowing.

"This is not a social call" she said.

"Then why are you here?' I asked.

"I'm here to help you, I know a way you can save Bella" she said.

I was shocked at the fact that she was offering to help and then I remember help always come with a price here.

'What's the catch?'

"Marry me and I can get my father to let her go"

'whaa t I cccant ddo that!" I sputtered.

"If you want to save her life, you will" she said smugly.

"I need to think about it" I said.

"I saw you at the dance kissing her and it really hurt because I thought we had something Edward"

'I'm sorry I never gave you any inclination, I won't marry anyone unless I really love them"

She stared at me for a long time "you love her" it wasn't a question.

"I'm not cruel like my father Edward, you don't have to love me but maybe you will fall in love with me. Just agree to marry me and you can save her… if you love her" she said turning away.

"I'll do it! Just let me talk to her first"

"I'll arrange it with father, you won't be sorry "

~The Fall~

As soon as Alice came home I pulled her aside and told her the deal I made, I thought she would be happy.

"Why would you do that Edward!' Alice asked aghast.

"To help save her" I said

"You think she will like this!" she asked

"Of course I just need to talk to her. I'm going to the city tonight" I replied.

"You are so out of this world stupid Edward" Alice replied and left the room fuming.

I didn't dwell on her attitude any longer; I took a carriage into the city and was at the prison no later than dusk. I guess they were expecting me because they let me through immediately and took me up to level 5. When I got to the cell they were holding Bella I was surprised to see two people.

"Edward?' Jacob asked.

Bella didn't see me at first, she had her back turned but at the sound of my name she spun around to face me quickly. She looked wrong in the cell; beauty like hers didn't belong here. Her brown eyes were burning bright and her golden hair shone brighter. She called out to my heart and it answered beating fast. I would do anything for her.

"Why are you here... is Alice…" she begins to ask me her voice so sweet and her eyes fearful.

'No we're fine, I found a way out for you" I replied.

"No its fine I'm accepting my punishment and they promised to leave you all alone" she said.

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"I had no idea you were in here" I replied

"He betrayed us, told them about me" Bella answers.

"But somehow you found a way out" he says.

I was shocked and confused as to why he would do this; he was the one telling me not to turn her in.

"It doesn't matter anymore I'm accepting the punishment and I'll get you out Jacob. No one should be in here because of me" she said.

Was she crazy or trying to be brave?

I walked up to her cell and leaned in "Bella I know I said something's before but it's different now and I promised to get you out. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you" I explained.

She smiled and it made my heart happy "what do you have in mind?' she asked.

"I made a deal with Jane" I answered.

She frowned "what kind of deal?" she asked.

"I agreed to marry her in exchange for your freedom" I answered.

Jacob looked at me in surprise and Bella was quiet staring at me in an unfathomable way.

"What's wrong?' I asked

"I can't accept this deal" she replied.

Accept? This wasn't a choice I thought.

"This is not a choice you get Bella" I said.

"It is my choice, it's my choice whether or not I want you to marry another girl for my freedom!" she yelled.

"Bella it's the only way" I sighed.

"No it's another way and I'm choosing it so you can go" she said turning her back on me.

I didn't understand why she wasn't happy with this choice. It was all for her and she denies it. It's rude and my temper gets the best of me.

"I'm helping you and you turn your back on me Bella why, why are you being ungrateful!" I shouted.

"Edward calm down I understand her point" Jacob said.

"Stay out of this, you put us in this situation in the first place" I hissed.

Bella turned back around and I could see tears in her eyes and they were flashing red.

"You can't understand why I wouldn't want you to marry another girl? What part of I love you don't you understand?" she asked me calmly.

That shut me up, I hadn't thought of this. Alice was right I was stupid and I called myself loving her.

"God I'm sorry Bella I don't want to either but it's all for you" I answered.

She smiled and said "I would rather die than watch you marry someone else"

Jacob gasped

_She really loves him he thought._

My heart ached and just for a second I imagined her gone but all I could see was darkness and an aching pain that made my knees weak. I held onto the bars for support.

"Bella you can't, this is why I made the deal. I can't live without you whether we are together or not. Bella please "I pleaded.

She smiled sadly and gave me a long lingering kiss that sent pleasure through me and I tried to prolong it but she withdrew and then the guards were pushing me out the way and opening her cell.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They ignored me and herded me along

"Wait Jacob goes free also" she told the guards.

They nodded and left with me following.

We took the elevator down to the first floor and moved along to the courtroom. I tried to catch her eyes but she was purposely ignoring me and the guards weren't thinking anything important so I couldn't see what was going to happen.

The room was half full with aro, Jane, and the queen in the front of the stage. I followed the guard to the front, I was surprised when everyone bowed except for Bella and aro actually laughed.

"Still defiant I see" he said chuckling.

"Ah young Edward you will make a fine husband for my daughter" he said addressing me.

"I would like to move along this meeting" Bella interrupted.

"Impatient are we" aro said chuckling again.

Maybe I missed something and aro actually liked Bella

So much talent, this is excellent

What did that mean?

"Have you thought about my offer?' he asked Bella

"Yes and I do not accept it and I also won't accept the offer Edward made either' she answered.

There was a loud murmuring after her declaration

_Is she mad?_

_Won't accept?_

_So much waste_

_Such waste of fine talents aro thoughts was genuinely sad._

"So you are prepared to die then" aro stated.

I understood now

"No!" I shouted.

Everyone looked towards me

"She accepts, she accepts' I chanted trying to keep calm.

"It's not your choice Edward" she answered.

"It's certainly not" aro agreed

I was at lost with what to do, panicking and feeling the darkness already closing in.

"If she dies then the deal is off, that was the agreement Jane" I said glaring at her.

"It's not my doing that she denied the offer" she answered sweetly.

"The deal is off, I know my rights to refuse" I stated.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Edward but her deal still stands join the guard or die and she has chosen" aro said.

I looked at her pleading desperately "Bella please reconsider"

But my plea fell short and aro had the guards escort me out. I struggled against them calling out Bella's name all to no avail. This couldn't be happening; Alice said everything would be fine. She promised!

I was angry and hurting as I rode home so I wasn't in the mood for the company that awaited me at the house. Emmett and Rosalie with their parents, jasper and his parents, the whole wolf tribe including Jacob and my family were all convened in the front room.

"What happened Edward!" Alice asked frantically when she saw the expression on my face.

"She refused to let me help her, she wants to die" I whispered losing the will to stand and fell to my knees.

'Alice you didn't see this happening?' Rosalie asked

"Is there another way?' esme asked

"No I can't see her unless she's connected to someone else!" Alice cried helplessly.

Everyone started talking at once at what to do, some even consider breaking her out when I noticed Alice go still.

_This vision played out with Bella standing on the stage tied to a wooden post and out of nowhere a guard came bearing an axe. The scariest part was the expression in her eyes. She was ready to die, she was accepting it. The guard lifted the axe and swung it down on her neck, her head lolled and it rolled off her shoulders onto the floor._

I was aware of someone screaming

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

It felt like it was underwater and I was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Oh My<strong>

**Is This Real?**

*** Words in Italic are thoughts or visions***

**AIXA00- Hey! To answer your question no alice and edward had already left**

**EZGITURAN- Hey! to answer your question go back and re-read all the jacob parts**

***Ok runs to hide***


	14. Escape

**So of course the vision didn't happen. Anyway here we are. Things are picking up**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I had to tell myself to keep my emotions in check when Edward left. He looked so helpless and maybe just maybe the feelings he has for me go deeper. I don't know because he caught me off guard with wanting to marry Jane to save me and it seems so easy and I should accept it but I can't accept him marrying another girl even if it's for a good cause. One part of my brain is telling me that I'm being careless with my life and the other part is telling me it's the right thing.

So I stand here and wait while everyone gets things ready for my death, I wonder will it be quick and easy or will they make me suffer? I've always pictured an easy death and being okay with it but one thing I always wanted was to be in love and have someone love me back and now I'm not so sure I will get my wish. I watch the guards bring in a large box and nail a wooden post to the stage. They sure are making a big production out of this.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I'm on my knees with my hands bound to the wooden post and I can see all the people down below the stage watching me. It's a large crowd of greedy Spector's waiting for a show but this is not a show. This is my life and I haven't even really lived it yet. I'm already having second thoughts about this but then I think I'm doing this for a reason, it's either this or join the guard or watch Edward marry someone else and I was serious when I said I would rather die than witness that. But maybe there is another way, maybe I can join the guard and find a way out later. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the royal court enters the room and takes their place in front. The queen looks bored and the princess looks indifferent but aro looks a little sad but I know it's only because of my talents. I hear footsteps and turn to see the guard that arrested coming towards me with an ax, to actually see the weapon that will cause my death strikes some fear into me and my heart starts racing. I've come to the realization that I don't want to die.

The guard lifts up the ax and the crowd draws a breath eagerly waiting, but something takes over me it's like instinct an instinct to protect myself and as he swings the ax down my body fights back and I see a while thread enclose around me and then the ax hits and I close my eyes but I don't feel anything all I hear is a clang that resounds loud in the air. I open my eyes to see everyone looking at me curiously and people are muttering.

"What is going on?" Aro asks.

"I don't know my lord I think I missed" the guard answers looking bewildered.

"Do the job right or it will be you up there" aro replies menacingly.

As he prepares to pick up the ax again I look to see if the white thread disappeared and to see if I was seeing things but it's still there and I can see a small dent in the thread. I realize that this thread is protecting me like a shield but its weak and without knowing how I know what to do; I focus on strengthening the shield and making it bigger. It expands and I am lit by a white circle, this time when the ax hits the sound is louder and makes everyone cover their ears. The ax bounces off and the force of the hit rebounds off the shield and still without knowing how I am doing this, I make the shield push out more and the guard falls back from the sheer force. Everyone is looking on in surprise even Jane and her mother now looks interested.

"What is going on!" aro asks enraged.

"She's blocking me" the guard answers looking at me in fear.

That doesn't deter aro, he sends each one of his guards up the stage one by one and each time my shield repels them, when the last guard comes (the one that shocked me with his power) and tries to use it against me, it rebounds back on him and he falls to the ground screaming in excruciating pain. Everyone is alert now looking at me in wonder and fear

"Impossible!"

"Powerful"

Aro smiles and it's not a good one, it makes me uneasy and I was right to feel this way because the next words out of his mouth are not good.

"You won't die then I will find someone else to punish, someone who was involved in this also" he tells me. "Bring me the Cullen's" he tells his guards.

A wave of fury washes over me and I struggle to get the ties off of me. I was willing to die to save the Cullen's and now that I have decided to live I have put the Cullen's in danger again but this time I am willing to fight. I can feel the fury pulsing through me and I can actually feel my power radiating.

"Untie her we have no use for her anymore" aro tells the guard. "You may try to run but we will find you" he tells me and prepares to leave.

The guard comes to untie me and is making a big mistake, they don't know the power I'm feeling and how much of it. I'm not aware of my actions anymore; it's all instinct taking over. My powers leading me on. Once I'm free I stand up and face the crowd. I calmly walk off the stage an as I walk by the crowd parts out of the way quickly and I wonder why until I see my reflection in their eyes. The fire and rage is back and my eyes are flashing hot, the power is still coursing through me. I walk up to aro

"You've made a mistake in letting me go and if you or anyone harms the Cullen's and anyone involved in any way you will regret it" I tell him.

He looks taken aback and is about to speak when he sees the fire in my eyes.

"Now move out of my way before I burn this place to the ground" I say.

Instantly a pathway is cleared and I walk out into the hall

~The Fall~

When I get outside I run, I don't think about anything other than getting away from this place and I run and run with the wind blowing on my face and I feel free. I have no direction of where I'm going but my feet are leading me on. I look around and notice the surroundings are going by me in a blur and then I look down and see my feet moving in a blur. Its speed I think and my body recognizes the power of speed, I am learning that I'm more powerful than Alice let on. Maybe she knows more about this, when she visited the witch. The witch I think, maybe I can find her myself. As soon as the words leave my mouth there is a popping sound and someone materializes in front of me. I stop running quickly just in time or I would have ran her over. Yes it's a woman with long flowing black hair and she smiles at me warmly.

"I have been waiting to meet you" she tells me in a soft ominous voice.

"You're the witch" I answer already knowing.

"My name is Helena but yes I'm the witch. We have much to discuss and so little time, you must come with me" she replies and holds out her hand.

I take it instantly trusting her for some reason and then I feel a squeezing sensation and we are spinning really fast. It goes on for some time and I'm starting to get dizzy when we stop, she lets go of my hand and I see we are in a big yard in front of a small cottage.

"What just happened?" I asked feeling the dizziness subside.

"That was my way of traveling, it's called deportation" she answers and beckons me to follow her. We walk into the cottage and into a small room. I see flowers and herbs and books upon books stacked up on desks. This is her study room she says, where she can study her craft and learn more about it. She asks me have I heard of the prophecy, I nod my head. She then goes on to tell me that it was referring to me, I am the phoenix and I was brought here to lead the people to freedom and unity. She tells me I have already experienced some of my gifts but there are more I need to master and she is here to teach me but first we must help the people.

This isn't surprising to me when it should be, it's like I already knew and I'm fine with it. I've come to term with what I am.

"We must move quickly, while you were in prison little small wars broke out all over and the rebels are starting to come out. We need a safe place for them to convene and live" Helena told me.

"The war is already starting!" I asked.

"This is only the beginning. I'm going to round up the rebels and bring them to the safe house. You need to find the Cullen's and bring them. Don't worry they already know everything" she replied.

"But how will I find them?" I asked.

"Like you found me" she replies.

"I thought about you and then you appeared how did I find you?' I asked.

"You already knew how it's all about instinct; we are connected on a level because of our powers so whenever you need me I can sense it. When you want to find someone just picture them in your mind and call to them. It's a mind connection" she explained.

"So I picture all the Cullen's and call to them" I wanted to make sure.

"Oh it doesn't work that way I'm afraid, you can only call to people with mental gift abilities. Ones who can read the mind or who can see through the mind." She explained.

"Okay but how do I call on them?" I asked.

"Close your eyes" she instructed. "Let the image of the person float through and focus on that then use your thoughts to call on them" she directed me.

I closed my eyes and focused on an image of Alice, I filled my mind with it.

"_Alice?" I thought._

…_.._

"_Bella Where are you!" her thoughts came back._

"_I'm with the witch Helena I need to know where you are, I'm coming to get you" I answered._

"_This is so freaky but cool I can see you but it's like you're in a fog." She replies._

"_Alice tell me where you are, were wasting time"_

"_At home we were about to come and break you out"_

"_No stay there aro has sent the guards after you I'll be there shortly"_

I opened my eyes and looked at Helena

"How will I get there, do you have transportation?" I asked her.

"I travel by magic and you should get used to travelling that way too" she replied.

"I can use deportation?" I asked.

"Yes and transportation, its easy focus on the destination and it will take you there. The safe house is a mile from here a big cottage just remember that and you should be fine" she answered and then she was gone.

I took a deep breath and focused on remembering the Cullen house; the size and the color. Net thing I knew I was moving, spinning actually. I focused on the inside of the house and the living room and then I was spinning through color and stopped. I opened my eyes and looked to see the Cullen family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and a whole crowd of strangers.


	15. PreWar

EPOV

I was still reeling from the vision of Bella being killed and then seeing her alive in Alice's thoughts. I heard of this happening but never witnessed it, I still couldn't believe she was alive but there wasn't time to dwell on it. Aro sent the guard after us and we must be on the move.

"This is wrong" Carlisle spoke.

I sighed "yes father we know but we're sorry we can't be like you" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me frowning "I will not be spoken to this way, when this is over we will have a talk" he said to me.

I laughed "This is not over; we are in the middle of pre-war. What part don't you get?" I asked him.

"It wouldn't have happened if that girl hadn't come" he replied.

Just hearing him talk about her that way got my blood boiling.

"This is not her fault, it was going to happen anyway but of course you were too blinded by following the law to understand" I retorted.

"Please let's not argue but Edward is right" Ephraim black spoke.

"This has been brewing under for a while but Bella's coming just set everything in motion" harry finished.

Carlisle was about to speak when we heard a popping sound and then Bella was standing in front of us alive and more beautiful than ever.

"Bella!" Alice cried and threw herself on her. Then it was esme and Rosalie's turn.

"You're alive" Jacob stated.

I glared at him, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I decided I didn't want to die and here I am" she said simply. She looked around probably wondering who all the extra people were.

"Bella this is the hale family , the Whitlock's, the McCarty, the blacks, the Clearwater's and the rest of the tribe of la push" esme said introducing everyone.

"I never thought I would live to see this day" Ephraim said moving closer to her.

"We can talk about this later but we need to move" Bella interrupted. Just as she spoke we heard hundreds of hooves all around the house.

"We're surrounded we can't make it" Carlisle said looking out the window.

We heard footsteps on the porch and we all stood frozen wondering what to do next.

_This is it_

_How did she expect us to get away?_

_I hope they have a plan_

_Hide we need to hide until they leave_

"Bella can't you camaflouge us!" Alice cried.

"I don't know it just happened to me" she said sadly.

"It's okay I'll walk you through it" "everyone get on the wall" Alice instructed.

"Okay Bella just do what you did before but we all have to be touching for it to cover everyone" Alice explained.

Everyone grabbed a hand and then I felt a cold trickle down my whole body and I looked down, we were part of wall. The door burst open and a handful of guards came in, Bella stepped out to meet them. I was standing helplessly watching her and I was partly scared.

_She'll be fine. Alice was chanting._

"Aro gave you clearance to go but if we saw you then its fair game" one of the guards spoke after he got over his surprise of seeing Bella.

"Spread out and search the house" Alec stepped forward and commanded

"You won't find them here" Bella said smiling.

"You would do better to tell us "alec said stepping to her.

"And you would do better to leave and never come back. I thought I was clear when I said the Cullen's were off limits" she replied calmly.

"So you resist you must be punished" he replied motioning to someone.

I looked on to see Felix step forward and now I was really afraid for her, Felix shows no mercy and if his power is used too much it could kill. I moved to step forward when Alice spoke to me

_Edward stop you'll only make it worse. Don't forget she has powers too!_

I watched as everything played out in slow motion; Felix moved towards Bella and then she put her hand up and Felix was lifted up and flew through the air. He fell and slumped unconscious. There was initial surprise and shock, I got over the shock and told myself to get used to Bella being more powerful than most people.

"That was a felony harming a guard member" Alec said as the guards moved in.

"I'm warning you if you don't want to meet the same fate as your friend I would suggest you leave and never come back" she replies. But they just smiled and came even closer; I could feel the power brewing. One of the guards moved to the side and walked around Bella once and then he started to go faster and faster like a twister, we were all holding our breath when a powerful explosion sounded and all the guards were thrown backwards across the room. We could see Bella standing in the middle, she was cackling with power. Her eyes burned brighter and I swear her hair was changing color.

"Bella!" Alice called.

It was sometime before Bella answered, she was in her own little world of magic, she turned to Alice and her eyes and hair was back to normal

"Sorry I got caught up in the moment" she replied walking towards us. "We're leaving now and this form of transportation might take some time to get used to. You should all hold on to one another" she explained taking Alice hand. We all huddled closer but I was watching Bella as she closed her eyes and then I felt like I was being pulled and then we were spinning and spinning. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy, I wondered when this would be over. We stopped spinning and came to a stop in a large field with a big cottage sitting in it.

"Where are we?" Rosalie asked.

"A safe house" Bella answered and walked towards the cottage. We followed after a beat. When we entered we had no idea what to expect but it wasn't this. The place was almost filled, men woman and children were all sitting around chatting but they stopped as soon as they saw us.

"You made it" a woman said stepping forward.

"It's the witch" Alice told everybody.

"Call me Helena" she said smiling. "I know you must be tired and hungry, you can eat and rest and when you're done I can answer some questions" she told us.

"Helena can we talk?' Bella asked.

"Sure" she answered Bella. "The kitchen is that way" she told us pointing the way.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I followed Helena out the back and into an empty field with a large pond. It was so peaceful here and I could feel something in the air, the air was charged with it.

"you feel that?' she asked.

I nodded.

"It's magic" she smiled.

"This world is filled with magic but most people can't feel it" she explained.

"I can feel it, I felt it and it was scary and wonderful" I replied thinking about what happened back at the Cullen house. I just moved on instinct and my body followed instructions on their own it was like I already knew what to do and the feeling was indescribable.

"you will feel like this from now on, you're coming into your gifts but some gifts take time to control and others are not but I must warn you Bella that you're powerful more powerful than me and everyone in the dimensions and that mean you must be careful and only use it when it's necessary because if you use too much and it's too strong it could control you and you can die" she explained.

I nodded I had guessed that much that I wouldn't survive this "I know I was given these powers for a reason and I intend to use them rightfully but you must teach me. The prophecy doesn't teach me that much but I guessed from it that I was supposed to fight and die for it" I replied.

She shook her head "I can teach you but you don't really need it. Bella the prophecy is just a part of the guidance but don't base everything off it." She said.

I was confused "But that's what the prophecy is for"

"Bella don't set store too much by the prophecy, it isn't always so. It just sets its precedence. Don't say that because the prophecy tells you must fight you're going to fight" she said.

"It's true it's the reason why" I argued

"Bella did the prophecy say that you would fall in love?" she asked.

I was stunned, was it that obvious "No"

"Tell me if you hadn't heard the prophecy but you were still in this situation and you had the power to fix it, would you?"

I thought about that "Of course if I had the ability I would want to help"

"Don't you see all the prophecy did was set things in motion but it's all you and it can't determine how you live and how things will go? It's all about the choices we make. You think those people in there are fighting because of the prophecy? No most don't believe it but they are fighting because they have to, because it's the right thing" she explained.

"And remember you weren't given these gifts, you were born with them"

After that she helped me get in tune with my powers to feel them all the time. We sat in the grass Indian style

"Close your eyes and think only of channeling your powers" she instructed "Let them flow through your body, let them guide you" she explained.

I was feeling content and charged it was like I was one with nature and the elements but the best part was that I felt like I was floating.

"Open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and opened them wider when I saw her floating in midair.

She smiled "look down"

I looked down and my heart was in my throat, I was floating in midair with nothing but gravity holding me up.

"When you are one with the elements they bend to your will, you control them"

"Like benders?"

"No that's a different thing though you have those abilities as well. You have every ability you just are growing into them"

She unfolded her legs and floated down to the ground walking to the lake, she waved her hand over the water and it shot up like a waterfall. She let it drop back down.

"This is just the beginning" she said smiling.

I unfolded my legs and followed suit standing next to the lake

"Why don't you try" she said moving back.

I waved my hand over it and shot up, I laughed feeling carefree

"Move the water; bend it to your will"

I thought about it and looked to the flowers "I'm not sure what to do" I admitted.

She walked over and grabbed he water in her hand; she molded it into ball and threw it in the air. It floated over to the flowers and dropped down wetting everything.

"Don't overthink it but your powers are attuned to your thoughts. Here I'll show you"

She turned around and called "Flower' I watched in amazement as the flower pulled from the ground and floated to her hands.

We practiced some more, I was taking in everything. My ability to move things with my thoughts; verbal and non-verbal. Bending the elements. I watched as Helena pulled dirt and rocks from the earth and mold them into shields. I was getting the hang of it, pulling water from the pond and molding dirt and rocks. I was trapping Helena in a rock enfold when we were interrupted.

"Wow" Edward said.

It broke my concentration and Helena was able to break out.

"I'll leave you to it" she said. "And remember open your thoughts concentrate on letting thoughts flow through"

I focused on that and then I heard it

_He is handsome_

I looked back to Helena and she winked.

I heard it again

_She's so beautiful_

I turned to Edward "you think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

He looked stunned for a moment and then shook his head "you can hear me" he stated.

"So it seems"

"I wonder why I can't hear you' he mused.

"Because I'm silent'

He moved closer to me until he was standing in front of me

"I thought you were dead, I thought you left me" he whispered so close that I could feel his breath on my face and smell a cyclone of smells.

"I can't leave someone I was never with" I replied looking into his eyes. I wanted to belong to him but I know that will never happen and I'll just be happy to be alive and see his face.

"You know why we can't be together" he said.

"No I don't because there is nothing stopping us except for you" I replied angrily

"We can't go there and with everything going on"

"Yes with everything going on we should be spending the time we have left together. I don't care what anyone thinks or what will happen. I love you and that's enough"

"You're right there is nothing stopping us" he said and pulled my face to his. My heart was beating wildly and I melted into his form. I was thinking of nothing except that I hope this kiss was like the other and maybe more and then I snapped out of it. The last time we kissed it didn't go so well and I can't go through that again. I stepped back from him.

"No we can't do this" I said and walked away. I deserve better than this, I don't want the pressure of a war to make him want me. When this is over maybe things can be different but for now I need to focus on what's important. I was almost to the door when I felt my world shake and shake. It was a rumble then the sound like fabric tearing apart.

"Bella!" Edward said next to me. I didn't hear him coming.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The dimension, the dimension tearing apart" he replied.

"What does that mean? I asked.

"Every dimension is now free to come in" he explained. "Bella we're under attack"


	16. Not Powerless

**I Don't Own Anything But These Ideas In My Head**

***Peeks In***

**Hello Anyone Still Reading? I Know I Know Its Been AWhile. I've been stuck on this chapter for a long time and i lsot my pasion to write but i'm back now and hopefully i'm back with writting now.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Before we got through the door, everyone was already up and alert. Helena came forward looking somber and I feared the worst.

"I'm afraid it is already happening" she said.

_What is happening?_

_Why?_

_How?_

As soon as she spoke I was hit with thoughts all over and it was too much, my head began to throb and I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple to lessen the pain but all to no avail.

_What is going on?_

_I think she is keeping secrets._

So many thoughts going around and around in my head.

"Stop please" I begged.

_The war is already starting_

_We're not ready!_

_I'm scared_

"Everyone stop thinking!" I shouted.

The room went quiet and everyone stared, Helena eyes widened and she pulled me back outside. The silence was a relief to hear.

"Your powers are growing faster than ever" she stated.

"That was brutal" I said in reply.

"It will get better when you learn to block and tune" she said.

"Block and tune?" I asked.

"Block out and block in thoughts and to tune in to certain thoughts" she answered

I opened my mouth to speak when she cut me off.

"We'll talk later but this is more important. You see there are more dimensions but smaller ones that lived under no rules until aro enforced it upon them and of course they rebelled but he offered them a deal." She explained.

"Don't like the sound of that" I said

"Yeah join his guard and they would be left alone but of course he lied but some didn't mind and some did and now we are under attack" she explained.

"So we are fighting" I said.

"Yes but you must remember innocent people are caught up in this" she said

"So save the people fight the enemy"

"Yeah in that order

* * *

><p>Explaining the predicament didn't take long and before long we had volunteers of people wanting to fight with us.<p>

"We need every able man and young man"

We followed Helena out the door to a great big barn

"I don't know if I have enough horses for everyone so you might have to share" she said.

I found a beautiful white horse and began to lead it out when I hear my name being called.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"Hey" I said.

"I don't think you should come along, it's too dangerous" he said.

I was taken aback, since when did he care and since when did he tell me what to do

"Edward I've been through far more dangerous situations and you need me"

"Because of your powers and these are far more dangerous people that we're fighting Bella. These are vampires and shape shifters and werewolves" he explained.

I bristled "so what you're saying is I'm only useful because I have powers and that's why I'm going?" I hissed.

"No Bella I didn't mean that" he said coming closer.

I put my hand up "No you were clear and for future information Edward even if I didn't have powers I would still help. I'm not powerless without powers I can take care of myself" I said and turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Leave Some Love<strong>


	17. Training

"Make your movements swift and precise"

"Relax your stance" Helena told me.

We were out in the back training, we've been doing training ever since the dimensions collapsed and merged. When we went to rescue the innocents and people we didn't know what to expect, well I didn't and what we saw made me realize I was nowhere ready for this battle. This dimension seemed tamer to the others, some dimension were home to just shape shifters or elementals or vampires and they didn't follow the same laws. I learned that they were stronger and more powerful and we really put up a fight. I never rally though about killing anyone but I soon learned that I was going to, either in defense or offense. Some lives were lost during that small battle to regain order to the dimension and if that battle was hard and gruesome I knew the final battle would be worse.

One thing stuck with me from that battle and would always stay with me, it was my first killing and even though it was in defense and to protect my friends I still had a hard time with it. At nearly the end of the battle we were losing quickly and were about to be outnumbered, I was fighting but up until that point I never used my gifts to help me fight but I knew at one point I would have to. I always thought that they were to be used for good and helping people I just didn't think I would have to kill to do well.

_We were rounding up the wounded and innocents ready to bring them back, fighting was still going on around me but I was focused on my task._

"_Bella we're not going to get out of this alive unless you help us" Carlisle said running up to me with blood all over him. I looked at him surprised that he was even speaking to me and surprised at his statement. I was helping the best way I could, what did it look like I was doing?_

"_With all due respect sir I a helping the best way I can" I replied._

"_My mistake I meant you would have to use your gifts"_

"_What about your gifts?" I asked. I was stalling I remember using my gifts but I saw that they bring destruction and I didn't think I really had a handle on using them._

_He looked at me dumbfound I would really like to know what he as thinking at this point but I was putting a shield around my mind. I didn't think I could handle hearing everyone's thoughts._

"_They are not nearly as strong. I really didn't like the idea of you here Bella but now I know why you're here and I know you can help. I'm begging you Bella "_

_I hesitated about to respond when I heard jasper call out "Edward watch out!"_

_We all turned to see one of the guards catch up to Edward, the one with the power to shock you. It seemed everything was moving in slow motion as he caught up to Edward and we watched as he started to shock the life out of Edward_

"_Edward…. My son!" Carlisle called out moving towards him "Bella do so …" he said turning towards me but was already moving. I don't know how but I was moving on my own. My body was rushing towards them and my heart was pounding and I was seeing red. I shouted wordless pleas for Edward not to die and leave me. The guard was surprised to see me coming but he recovered and smiled "I've wanted to see you again, you escaped last time but today there is no escape" he said coming towards me. I could feel the energy rushing through my body, feel it heat up like an inferno. I wanted to hurt this man really hurt him, the thought of Edward dying gave me intense pain and this man would pay. I grabbed him as he reached for me, even though I could feel the electric bolts going through me it didn't hurt strangely, I could hear everything. The man's heart beat and the blood rushing through his body and without knowing how I used his blood as a bending tool. I could hear him scream out in pain as I used him like a puppet, his blood was energy and I could feel it flow through my fingertips. I felt powerful enjoying each flick of my fingers and hand movements._

"_Bella… stop lets go we're leaving now!"_

"_Bella you can kill him please stop!"_

_I could dimly hear Alice and everybody shouting but it was all background noise, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I looked at my victims face, I could see veins popping out of his head and his body and I could feel how full his veins were, he could bust at any moment. I tried to slow down my movements but it was too late, I could see his veins bursting and I could feel in it my fingertips. Blood everywhere just blood. That's what woke me from my stupor, I could feel my energy getting low and I felt so tired I could fall. I wanted to lie down and I tried to when Alice came over._

"_Oh my gods Bella are you okay… how did you do that!"_

_She dragged me over to everybody, I could feel their eyes on me and their thoughts were going a mile a minute. Even though I was blocking their thoughts I could feel them prickling my mind. I looked around making sure we were all here but I didn't see the person I really was looking for._

"_Where Edward is is he alright" I asked panicking._

"_He's fine Bella... we need to go" Alice said._

_I tried to concentrate on the place we wanted to go but I was so tired and I felt drained. I focused on Helena instead; there was a whooshing sound and we were spinning. I could see the cottage and then blackness_

I drifted out of those thoughts; I tried not to think about that but sometimes I dream about it. Helena told me I had used too much power and because I couldn't handle it, it drained me. She told me rage set it off and sometimes with rage it could be dangerous, I had to get a handle on them before someone gets hurt or maybe even me.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry I've had a hard time getting back to writing and i don't know how my schedule will be now that school is starting.<strong>

**Anyway Enjoy**


	18. Explosion

**Is anyone still reading this story?**

**So I'm Thinking 2-3 more chapters left and if not then this may be 22-24 chapters we will see**

**Not Beta-ed Yet So Any Mistakes are mines**

* * *

><p>Quiet<p>

Running streams

Green all around

A Perfect place for me to be and contemplate. I'm just not up for company really, it's just too many thoughts and I really don't want to get close to these people only to never see them again. I've had a lot of time to think about the coming war and the war inside of me, the raging battle in my heart. I know this will be a brutal war and I know I may not make it; those thoughts are pushing me to rush into tings get them over with. Only weeks ago I watched Edward almost die and many other innocents get killed and you could guess how that made me feel. I killed for him and that was partly bothering me, would I do it again? Of course I would do it time and time just to keep him safe but what was keeping me safe? Who was looking out for me? I know Alice and Rosalie counted me as a friend and esme was fond of me. I thought about Jacobs feelings with a sigh. He's been hounding me lately but I can't tell him to go away because in part he's like family to me, the only family I have left along with Helena. What worried me was what would happen to them once I was gone if I didn't make it.

I wanted to be strong but some days I wanted to ball up and cry or let my guard down but I couldn't be weak. I had to be strong with everything, my emotions and my instincts and my power. I was carrying the fate of these dimensions on my shoulder and that wasn't something I took lightly but I wanted something before I took on that responsibility, I wanted to be loved. I wanted someone to love me irrevocably wanted someone to tell me that they cared about what happened to me. I didn't want to die without loving someone and being loved back. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone approach.

"Bella?" Edward called to me. I turned towards his voice and all my thoughts left my head. I hadn't seen him since that fateful day and here he was standing here as beautiful as ever. I listened to the sound of his heart and froze, I knew I could hear inside because of that day but I just thought it was because I was in the moment. But I could hear his heartbeat and I could feel his nervousness and also love? This was amazing I could tell he was nervous about something and his only thought was that I was beautiful. He was thinking about how my dress accentuated my curves and how the color brings out my eyes. I blushed and looked him in the eyes.

"Hi" I said shy all of a sudden.

"I've wanted to talk to you before and there was always something in the way but I wanted to thank you for saving my life" he said.

He didn't need to thank me I would do it again in a heartbeat and I told him so.

"That's not all. Listen Bella I know I haven't been fair to you before and we had our issues but I need you to know that I do care about you. You remember that talk we had out her before? I meant that. I need you to know that although it might be to early to love that I feel I may love you. I find myself thinking of you constantly and I find myself wondering would things be different if we would have met a different way and not in these circumstances" he explained.

Because I could feel what he was feeling I k new that he was telling the truth and that filled me with such an intense feeling. I'm sure the smile on my face could tell you the way I felt.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm sure you know the way I feel"

"I know and I sometimes wish things were different but then I realize it doesn't matter. I would still love you then and now." He replied. His heart beat went faster and I could feel the nervousness and hopefulness pouring out of him but I had no idea why. He came much closer to me and took my hands in his. Now I was nervous being in close proximity and I wanted to kiss him and never let go, I almost forgot about the war.

"My family tells me now is not the time and I shouldn't rush because of the war but that's the reason. Bella I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?" he said to me.

I was bombarded with thoughts and feelings

"Marry you?" I asked to be sure I heard right

"Yes today we can arrange it"

I expected myself to be excited at this prospect and happy but truthfully I wasn't. I wanted to get married with family and friends watching, I wanted to get married without fear of war looming over us.

"Edward this is not a rejection but I can't marry you today maybe someday but not now"

"I understand" he said looking crestfallen

"No you don't I said I can't marry you today I didn't say I wouldn't marry you"

His face brightened "you mean…"

"I can promise that one day when the war is over and if we make it then I will be your wife but I want the dating scene and the wooing. I want it all but not because of the war. I love you do you understand?"

"Yes thank you so much Bella. You just made me the happiest man in this dimension" he replied with emotion in his voice. He lifted me off the ground and gave me the tightest hug ever. I was molded to him and I held on relishing in this happiness. He put me down and took my face in his hands

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

My heart fluttered. I nodded

This kiss was even better than the first, there was urgency but it had passion also. He was telling me everything with his lips and I could literally feel the love and a hint of lust

And then

"Oh!" Alice said in surprise

"I knew it" Rosalie spoke.

We broke apart in surprise

"Why are we always interrupted?" Edward asked frustrated

"I'm sorry big brother but we came to deliver some bad news" Alice said somber

"We sent a scout out and found some alarming news" Rosalie said

"What is it?" I asked and at the same time I was hit with thoughts and images. A whole army of vampires, shape-shifters and every creature and omega in the dimensions. Some were marching towards towns and unleashing destruction and some was marching towards….. I knew the answer before it came out of Alice mouth.

"They have put together an army and they are coming here"

"We don't know how they know where to find us"

"How much time do we have?" Edward asked

"I can't tell I didn't get the vision until we were informed. I think somewhere leaked information but we are thinking of evacuating and putting up a strong hold" Alice explained.

"I guess I'm needed then" he said sighing.

"Be careful" I said

"I will" he replied smiling and turned to go.

I turned to Alice "what's the plan? Why are we still standing here?"

"I guess it hasn't registered yet that we could go to war early and I don't know everybody seems calm since we can't stop the inevitable"

"What I want to know is who betrayed us" Rosalie said scowling.

"Oh yes Bella we wanted to see if you could pick up some thoughts. Get an inkling of what happened"

I put my guard down and opened up my mind

_How are we going to survive!_

_I have hope I just have to_

_I don't think we can win this_

_I hope they were right about this... I didn't risk my life for nothing. Oh there is Edward I wander should I kidnap him now?_

I came back with a gasp

"what happened Bella!'

"Someone in the house... wants to kidnap Edward could be related to the betrayal"

* * *

><p>Rosalie was already rushing back into the house with me and Alice right behind her.<p>

"Really can you pick up anything else? The tenor of the mind?"

I reached out again and the thoughts became clearer, I did like Helena taught me and focused on this single persons thoughts

_I hope he doesn't hate me... he said he could love me before_

_Before SHE came!_

There was so much rage there but I concentrated

From what I could tell it was female and her face became clear to me. I've never seen her before and her name was unfamiliar to me. Jasmine.

"It's a young woman. Jasmine does that ring a bell" I said as we pushed through the door and through the chaos going on inside. I could see people being rounded up with their belongings and being given a weapon of sorts.

"Jasmine! Yes I know her she was in this dimension and then she left and that day we went to fight was the first time I saw her again. I don't know what's happening and why though"

_Please don't let this be out of spite and please don't let Edward see her_

"So Edward knows her?"

"Not really"

I could tell she was lying but that could wait.

We ran into Helena

"I want to try to evacuate some people to another place" she said

"Where?"

"Another safe house where I know no one will find us and none knows the name"

"Sounds good, I'm staying here I think I identified the traitor. Evacuate them now" I said moving along

I heard a shout "Let go of me!" a woman said.

I moved towards the commotion and saw Rosalie and Alice standing near two men who were holding the young woman. Jasmine the possible traitor.

"How could you betray us and tying to kidnap my brother!" Alice shouted.

She blanched but controlled her face quickly "I have no idea what you talking about and I don't appreciate being accused. So unhand me" she replied.

"Really where are your parents?" Rosalie asked.

_They could be dead if I don't get out of this and deliver._

_Well all is well, they don't know of the surprise attack_

"They are dead... died a long time ago I'm all alone and then this war happens" she said softly and began crying.

I could see the men disgruntled with holding a crying woman and they moved to let her go

"No she's lying. Her parents may be dead or ready to be killed unless she completes her task. She's working with aro and she knows about the incoming army "I said.

Everyone was looking at us now and everyone was glaring at her

She looked at me surprised with eyes full of hatred and jealousy

"Why jasmine tell me why are you doing this?" Alice asked

I looked around I could see most of the people were gone; Helena was doing a good job of evacuating.

"You don't understand!" she screamed.

"Jasmine?" Edward called hardly believing his eyes.

I was so preoccupied I dint hear the Calvary team approaching

"Oh Edward it's good to see you" she said in relief thinking she was saved.

"Is this true?" he asked no doubt having caught the gist of our conversation

"No it's all lies you have to believe me"

I was about to retort when I felt a presence a dark presence surround the house. More than one and I heard their thoughts. My heart dropped not everyone was evacuated yet. It looked like it was too late, we were surrounded but I could forewarn. I used projection... jumping into Alice mind

"_Alice listen!" I called urgently_

"_Yes?"_

"_We're surrounded at the moment. The army came earlier than expected. Warn Edward and the others"_

"_How?" came her panicked reply_

"_He can hear your mind. Use it!"_

I pulled out and looked around, we could go through the back door, I saw Alice and Edward communicating and then without warning I heard an alarming thought

_Time for them to burn_

It was getting closer, we had only seconds left. I immediately cast my shield around everyone and called out

"Everyone Duck Now!"

We all dropped to the ground and a second later we heard a crash and glass breaking and the bomb was thrown through the window. Then the whole house exploded with everyone in it.


	19. Get away

**EPOV**

Everything happened at once.

Bella yelling for us to get down.

The house blowing up.

And we were powerless. Or so I thought.

It seemed like only the house was damaged. I looked around searching for my family. Seeing that they were alright, I checked my surroundings. We were lying on what was left of the floor. Debris were everywhere but we seemed safe and nothing harmed us, except that I could feel something pressing down on me. The pressure was building so I looked around to find the source and saw that part of the wall fell on us, but it was being held up.

_Are we stuck?_

_I don't want to die!_

The thoughts started to hit me in panic. I tried to block them out but there was too many coming at once like an annoying buzzing noise. I was interrupted by Alice calling out.

"Bella are you okay!" she called in panic.

_Bella!_ I thought how I could forget about her and Jasmine. I searched for Alice and found her by Bella who looked worse. Everyone was staring. She was concentrating and strained.

"Yes, are you?" she asked, worried about us.

"We're fine dear," Esme replied.

"We won't be if we stay here. I'm sure they will check," Rosalie said.

"If you haven't noticed we're stuck," Jasmine retorted.

I ignored her and focused on Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"The wall is too heavy. My shield can't hold much longer. This is the largest I ever had to shield," she answered through gritted teeth.

I was stupid; of course that was what held the wall up. Of course Bella would save us.

"Can't you teleport us out of here?" someone asked.

"Oh, she would love to it's just the small problem of holding a large wall!" Rose snapped.

"And if I could, where would we go? I'm sure there is a way out through these debris, an opening or some sort, and once you all are out of the way I can drop the shield," Bella replied.

I could see the strain it was putting on her. I searched frantically for an opening anywhere. I saw one towards the back of the house, or what was the back of the house, a small space between the rubble that we could crawl through.

"Can everybody move? No broken bones or anything?" I asked. "You see the opening at the right near the back? It's big enough for us to crawl through one by one."

Slowly and carefully, everyone moved towards the opening and crawled quickly through. I counted to make sure everyone made it.

"Edward, you need to move. I can't hold much longer," Bella said from behind me.

I looked back at her. "Why don't you go before me," I said.

"If I go my shield goes with me," she replied staring at the wall.

I nodded and crawled through the opening all the while hoping Bella would get out. Just as I was about to look back and see, Bella came out and at the same time we heard the sound of the wall tumbling down and crumbling. The sound echoed all around the still air. I was now sure the guards up front heard it and would come to investigate.

We heard the rushed footsteps across the ground.

"Search everywhere leave no place untouched!"


	20. Plan

**EPOV**

We heard the footsteps of the guard coming nearer and nearer.

"Clear the floor. Search everywhere I know they're here!" someone gave orders.

We had nowhere to go. Bella could teleport us but where would we go?

"This is it."

"I can't go back there again," Jasmine said.

We put on brave faces and welcomed the oncoming threat, and then the sound of teleportation filled the air.

"Helena!" Bella cried.

We're saved or so I thought.

The guards looked on in total shock mixed with anger.

"That blast was supposed to kill you," the general said.

"Stranger things have happened. We're leaving now tell Aro that next time he plans something, we will be ready," Bella countered.

_It must be magic._

_The witch helped them._

_The witch must die._

The thoughts came at me from all sides but it was too late to do anything. Besides me, Bella stiffened. Alice vision played out. Still too late, an unspoken command. The whizzing of the arrow and the force of a shield throwing us backwards. A second too late. The arrow hit its mark and down Helena went.

"Oh no!" Bella rushed to her side.

The arrow was nestled near her heart and looked easy to pull out.

"I'm fine," Helena said.

"I can pull it out," Bella said.

"That won't be a problem since the poison from the arrow should already be working," the general said. Just surrender and we'll save your friend."

Bella ignored him. "I can still pull it out."

"No, the poison is working its course. I have the antidote needed but I'm too weak to teleport."

"You're going to make it. Just tell me where to go."

"I can't. We've changed locations and it doesn't work the same. The location resides with the keeper until the keeper dies. I can show you a thought or picture and we could go from there," her voice was fading out.

"I can't let this happen. Either come with us or die," the guard said. The guards raised their weapons and surrounded us.

"Surrender?" she asked in disbelief.

"We don't have to start a war. We just want peace."

Lies upon lies, they won't stop their tyranny either way. So what choice did we have?

"You started the war a long time ago. Tell Aro not to start what he can't finish," Bella replied.

"The witch will die and we will find you wherever we are thanks to our spy."

Yes, their spy. Jasmine, an old friend, someone who betrayed our trusts.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Jasmine said, looking at me specially.

Bella turned to her and smiled.

"A life for a life," she said, beckoning her forward mentally.

"Bella, this is not the answer," Esme said softly.

"I know she's a traitor, Bella, but we can't kill her don't stoop to their level," I pleaded. I haven't seen Jasmine in years and even though this situation was wrong, I still cared wether she lived or died.

"Helena, wath do you think?" she asked ignoring us.

Silence.

"Helena?"

More silence.

My heart pounded as we all turned to see Helena lying still and lifeless.

Bella lost it. Her eyes were red with rage and the air crackled with power. This was not going to end well. The guards noticed and started to shoot at her.

"Stop, you'll only anger her more!" Alice pleaded. It was too late.

Bella responded telekinetically and threw the guard in the debris. She stopped the onslaught of spears, arrows and ire bolts with ease. She was terrifying and beautiful but fear won over.

"Stop her before she does something she will regret!"

"We can't. She's not in her right state when she gets like this."

Something new was happening, she was imitating each weapon and one by one the guards fell down dead. She took out half the group. I wasn't thinking of her as Bella because at this moment, she was a killer and she made it clear the moment she went for Jasmine.

"Please, spare me I was trying to save my prints," she pleaded.

"Bella! No!"

I tried to move towards them but I was pushed back by the shield. I struggled fruitlessly.

"Bella, if you can hear me please stop," I tried again.

I knew she was in there, she was more than this. It looked like she was listening for a moment until the guard interfered again. They brought out Demetrio who shot a ball of lightening towards her. We watched in amazement as she absorbed the current and shoot it right back with more force.

We watched as the power drained from her as she fell down sobbing; the shield was released. The sight of Bella made my heart ache but I had other things to tend to. I rushed to a trembling Jasmine.

"I swear she was going to kill me," she whispered.

"It's over now," I consoled her.

"I thought she was good you know," she continued.

"She is," I replied.

Everyone was crowded around Helena.

"Bella, she's breathing!" Esme exclaimed.

Bella looked up.

"I'm picking up a vision from her. Can you hear my thoughts? Take us there, hurry!" Alice said.

We came upon an expansion of fields and lakes, and out of the air a facility appeared, made of all metal. We were ushered inside and there were the evacuees, friends and family united.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"I did come here partly for you, you did promise me, but mainly to do my job. He's got my parents and if I don't deliver, he will kill them," Jasmine was explaining to me.

We were in a room away from everybody. I needed to talk to her alone to see if she was the same girl I knew before everything changed. She was just a scared young woman who got more than she bargained for.

"I know and I forgive you. We'll find another way," I said softly.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I could always count on you Edward."

And that's why I couldn't leer her down.

"Isn't this lovely," a cold voice spoke. We untangled to find Bella glaring at us.

"Helena?" I asked.

"She'll survive."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am but then again I'm not. You have to understand," Jasmine said to her. And I thought she would but I was wrong.

"You're still a traitor, always will be," she replied harshly. She turned to me. "And you're one by association."

She walked away, slamming the door, and I was angry. Angry at her for judging Jasmine and not giving her a chance because I'm sure in the same situation we would have done the same.

"She's really mad," Jasmine stated. "I guess I understand."

"I'll talk to her," I said and followed Bella out.

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"You're wrong to judge her. Put yourself in her shoes. I know if the situation would be reversed you would do the same," I said.

"No, I wouldn't. I would face the consequences," she replied.

"You would sacrifice your parents' lives?" I asked, dispelling.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," she replied.

I was shocked because the statement was true but to apply it to this situation made me angrier. This was hard because I loved Bella, but she had to know she was wrong.

"You've changed Bella. Watching you today was terrifying. You've become a killer," I said.

She turned me to me. "I had to do what needed to be done, Edward. I had no choice."

"No, you let your emotions get the better of you."

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'm grateful. I just can't watch you use your powers for other than good. Seeing you like that…"

"You think I'm a killer?"

"You were going to kill Jasmine if I hadn't stopped you."

"She's a spy. She brought danger to us and almost got Helena killed. Why can't you see that, Edward?"

"I know that, Bella, but think of why she did it. And you're no better than her."

"I never said I was and the only reason you have a problem with this is because of her. You had no problem with me killing the guards, how is that different, Edward, how? How can you allow that but not this?"

I was stumped. How I could justify that even if it was for a reason.

"She's innocent to you because of your feelings but I thought you had feelings for me too. Or am I guilty?"

I was shocked. True or not, that was neither here or there. Maybe my feelings were in conflict with my judgment, and Bella noticed.

"Do you hate her because you're jealous?" I asked.

She blinked. "Edward, yes, I am jealous but that's not the reason," she answered honestly.

I instantly regretted my question.

**BPOV**

I was astonished at his question and hurt, angry and maybe a bit sad. He could accept a traitor but he took so long to accept me. I could see and feel that he was terrified of what I could become, what I could do. I accepted that about myself when I found out about the prophecy; I accepted the responsibility but I thought he accepted me too. He had to accept it to love me, but I guess it was not enough.

"Edward, sometimes I can't control my gifts and sometimes you seem scared for me but I've come to terms with it. I accepted it and I can see the fear you have, but I thought the acceptance would take away the fear. You told me you loved me but I can see it doesn't ring true," I said sadly.

He looked aghast. "Bella, I do love you!" he proclaimed.

I sighed. "But not enough. When you love me, you love all of me or none at all," I said walking away.

Walking away from a future I could have was hard but the future of the greater good was more important. Time and time, Aro took lives or forced me to take unnecessary lives. He sought us in our comfort zone, where we thought we were safe. I wanted it to be over. I was tired of sitting around, waiting for him to strike again. I wanted to choose when and where the war would start.

Time for a plan.


	21. Plan part two

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose found me planning and contemplating. They looked at me with pity. I didn't want to see or hear it so I tuned out every thought.

"Edward told me what happened," Alice began.

"Don't speak about it. There are more important things going on," I cut her off.

"Exactly," rose said. I smiled at her.

"Listen, I've been thinking that we've been waiting for the war to come to us, thinking Aro will start it. We are unprepared, easy to kill. So, I say why not bringing the war to him?" I explained.

Rose eyes widened. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"It could work. So, what's the plan?" Alice commented.

"First thing first, I need the men to round up every available boy and man. They need training. We need weapons, also, and any war expertise we have here. I want Carlisle on that front."

"I'm on it," Rose said and left.

"Anything else?" Alice asked.

"I want every town and village scouted and a report back. We need any information we can get."

"Okay," she said, ready to leave.

"Oh and when that's done, I need you, Rose, and Jasmine to meet me back here."

She looked at me with questions in her eyes but otherwise let it go.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

It felt good to be doing something instead of waiting around like sitting ducks. I just hoped my plan worked.

"Everything will work out in time," Helena reassured me.

"So you like the plan?" I asked, looking into her timeless grey eyes. If she didn't like it, I would change it.

"I was waiting until you were ready. Aro would draw this out, make you afraid and then catch you unaware but you figured it out on your own. I'm proud of you," she replied, smiling at me.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks. The planning is easy but the actual war won't be. I hope that the training goes well or they could be walking to their own death."

She looked into my eyes for a long time, reading the worry that sprouted up. "Bella, war is death any way you see it, so it wouldn't matter if they were trained or not."

"I know that but I'm the one leading the people and I know some never wanted this war. They don't want to die."

She looked at me closely. "Are we talking about the people or you?" she asked me.

I smiled sadly. "I'm prepared to die, to die for something good. I accepted it but everyone else..." I trailed off.

"If they didn't want to fight they would not be here."

"I'm worried I'm walking them to their death. I trust them to know what they want but do they trust me to know what's right for them?" I said, stating my fears.

"The question is: do you trust yourself?"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Okay, so, what's the secret plan?" Rose asked.

"It's not a secret. I just don't want everyone to know. They might not agree," I replied.

"And it involves Jasmine," Alice stated.

"Yes, it's the only way," I said.

Jasmine was nervous, and I could tell she didn't trust me, but I would fix that in time. Now was the time for her to repay her bad deeds.

"Thanks for coming. I'm going to be honest with you, I still think you're a traitor but you can remedy that," I addressed her.

She nodded. "I understand and I'll do whatever it takes," she replied. She really was a pretty girl and I could tell she was a good person, just caught up in the wrong crowd.

"So, what's the plan?" Rose asked again, impatient.

"What we need is a spy," I replied, slowly letting it sink in.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"This is so devious. Why didn't I think of that?"

"You mean..." Jasmine began with fear in her eyes.

"You'll be our spy. See what they are up to, inform us of any happenings," I explained.

"I guess this is my punishment. Send me there and get rid of me."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks.

"So, you think this plan won't work?"

"Of course it will. I've seen it."

"This is not a punishment then?"

"Jasmine, I'm not cruel despite what you saw. This plan is for everyone and when I say that, it includes your parents."

"You'll help them if I do this?"

"Yes... and no. I just included them so you have motivation. I'll help them despite what happens. This is why I'm here. I only picked you because you are already close to the enemy and they still think you're a spy for them."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

We planned to go at daybreak. Everyone liked this plan, all except Edward.

"Use me," he tried.

"They would know something is up. You're too close to the cause," I replied.

"Then use someone else, someone they don't know about. I know plenty of people you can use."

"Jasmine is the closest so we're using her. End of discussion."

"Is this to get back at me?" he hurled at me. I expected this from Jasmine but not from him. I shouldn't have cared about what he thought but I did.

My patience ran out. I was fueled with anger and hurt at his words, and the fact that he cared enough about her and not me.

"How dare you? You insult me to my face. I'm doing this for the cause. It's the only way to get what we need, the only way. The world does not revolve around you or Jasmine!" I exploded.

In that moment, I let my guard down and I could hear every single thought in the vicinity, feel every feeling. I could feel his remorse and conflicts but I didn't care for it. As far as I was concerned, this was a way of cheating. He proclaimed his love for me and now that she was back, he loved her too. We stared at each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. His voice was filled with remorse and it seemed like he meant something else.

"Don't be" I finally said.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Daybreak**__**.**_

I left the facility with Helena and Jasmine. Helena was going for more supplies and see if she could find a better mode of transportation. We teleported right into the kingdom.

"You're on your own now but I won't be far away," I told her.

I could finally try out my invisibility trait. I followed Jasmine into the city limits only to be stopped by guards.

"Look who came back. We thought you'd be dead by now."

"Well, I'm not. Let me through."

"Well, I'm sorry, no can do. Aro is very suspicious of people now and you come out of the blue. How do I know you're not working with them?"

"I don't care. I have a job to do. Aro is expecting me."

"He didn't inform me of any visitors."

This was getting us nowhere. Since I could now hear everyone's thoughts, I tried the mind to mind connection. Helena said it might work.

_"Tell him you have information for Aro,"_ I entered Jasmine's mind.

She stiffened from the intrusion. It would take time to get used t it.

_"It's Bella. Tell him you have information__,__"_ I tried again.

"I have information for Aro, information he would be interested in."

"Let her through," another guard said. "He's in the meeting hall. You know the way."

The meeting hall was big and spacious, only one floor. It was filled all the way through.

"Jasmine, my dear," Aro called when he saw her. Though he kept his voice clam, I knew he was surprised to see her still alive.

"My lord," she answered, bowing.

"I must say I was afraid, after that fiasco, that you wouldn't make it, but I had faith."

"Of course."

"I was informed that you have information for me."

"_Information? Should I tell him about the new facility?"_ I heard her thoughts loud and clear.

_"No__,__ lie__.__ Tell him we relocated to another dimension__.__"_

"Yes, they were easy to befriend after I told them I was sorry and fed them a bunch of lies. But I bring you news of a new location in a different dimension. They are easy to attack."

She was a pro at lying. I couldn't watch this. I wanted to go and check out the rest of the city, get a layout. The city was built the same as any other city, except much bigger and with more security. I looked for any weak spots and found one. The only place unguarded was the palace. It would be easy to get into it. I would save it for when we swarmed the city.

I met up with Jasmine at the end of the city limits.

"What did you find out?"

"Basically, he's building an army and he's planning to attack us unaware."

"When?"

"In four days but there's something else," she was looking anywhere but me.

"And what's that?"

"I have to kill you."

I was taken aback for a brief moment and then I found it humorous.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious!"

"I'm sorry but they sent _yo_u to kill me?"

"It's a punishment for getting caught and also, if I do this last thing, they will set my parents free."

"Don't worry. You really don't have to kill me."

"So, you want me to pretend to kill you?"

"Exactly."

"How in the world can I pull that off?"

"You'll see. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Well, we're being watched. There are cameras everywhere in the city and villages."

I smiled. "Then, let's give them a show."


	22. Prepare

**EPOV**

"We shouldn't focus only on strength. We need strategy, too," Carlisle said.

"Yes, but the knights should be the main use," Emmet countered.

"Archers in the back, fire throwers on the side and knights will be in the main line," I said.

"We need backup, also," General Howe reminded me.

"Then, we use the shape shifters and wolves," I replied.

"Have you considered newborns?" Jasper asked us all a wise question.

No, I didn't consider but I should have.

"No, but I wouldn't put it past Aro to build a newborn army."

"Then, we take them out first," Bella replied.

We all turned to see Bella watching us intently. She avoided my eyes and I instantly felt guilty again. We haven't gotten along well these past few days and it seemed my entire fault.

"Back so soon?" Emmet asked.

I noticed Jasmine was not here but I didn't dare to ask Bella.

"It went all according to plan."

"That's good."

"News is Aro is building an army in four days and plans to catch us unaware."

"But we might not be ready in four days."

"I don't like the idea of the army coming here," Carlisle said.

Bella smiled. "He's not actually coming here. He thinks we are in a different dimension and I suspect he will send someone there to check."

"Good decoy."

"Yes, and I need a team mobilized to go check it out."

I nodded. "No problem, the knights are on it."

**BPOV**

"So, it seems that you're only focusing on strength," I commented.

"Well, yes."

"So here is how the ranks should be: archers are always last with the rear guards and every gift should be used in the mix. The knights are always in the main line, of course, but we should also add in shape shifters," I continued.

"Play to different strengths," General Howe said, smiling.

"Exactly, and we want to come at them from all sides."

"How do we accomplish that?"

"Four groups in all: group one from the north, group two from the east, group three from the west and my group from the south." I explained.

"A surprise attack."

"But what of the boy soldiers? I'm not sure they will be ready in time."

"Don't worry they have a job to do. Just worry about your instructions."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"What are we doing?" Jasmine asked.

"We're going to kill me," I replied.

We walked to the back of the field where it was so quiet, eerie like. I turned and threw her the sword I was carrying.

"Are you sure about this? I wouldn't want someone I don't trust doing this job."

"I trust you to do whatever it takes to set your parents free."

"Whatever it takes."

"Stab me right here," I said, pointing to the right side of my stomach.

"You said pretend!"

"We need real blood. Don't worry, I heal."

It was over quickly and I was ready for the next part.

"Now for the masterpiece. Just watch and then you'll do what I say."

I closed my eyes and imagined Helena talking me through.

_Deep breaths and imagine yourself splitting in two. Really concentrate on actually splitting and not splinting._

I imagined myself in the act of being pulled apart slowly.

_Concentrate on the number of times you want to split._

Once should suffice.

_Now onto the actual act. Concentrate really hard and let go slowly. It will hurt and takes getting used to but it will hurt more if you don't let go. Don't fight the intrusion of being pulled apart. Fight your body's natural instincts to protect itself. To make it easier, imagine the splitting of the sea._

Easier said than done. It was like someone was tugging on me roughly. My muscles contracted and stiffened. They fought this unnatural act but I concentrated really hard and let myself just be. I imagined I was water easily pulling apart and felt like I was floating away. It was painful but then the pain stopped.

"What the hell! Since when do you duplicate?" Jasmine shouted.

I opened my eyes to see shock in her eyes. She was looking towards my right. I turned to see another Bella. We mirrored each other, it was surreal. Her smile was my smile and her hair and eyes too.

"This is amazing and creepy! I mean, I heard about this but I've never seen anyone perform this gift."

"I thought it was called mirroring." I said.

"It was but this is so much more than mirroring. You created an exact replica of yourself."

"It wasn't easy."

"It sure looked like it was. So what do I do now?"

"Kill me," Bella number two replied.

I nodded to concur with... myself. Kind of.

"That is brilliant but how should I go about it?"

"Off with her head," I said, smiling, remembering the book 'Alice in Wonderland'. It was just like my life.

It was strange watching myself get beheaded and not fighting back, the swing of the sword and the feel of the blade. It was just a small feeling but I felt the pain nonetheless.


	23. Final Decision

**Long time no see**

**Okay so if you ARE reading this then you should know we are almost done with this story maybe 4-5 chapters left.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm carrying your head yet you're right next to me" jasmine said.<p>

"Stranger things have happened" I replied.

"This better work I've put my life and my parents live son the line for its"

"Unless you know something I don't then yes it will work"

"And if something goes wrong?"

"You'll be the first to know

* * *

><p>While jasmine went to the royal palace I decided to look around. I wasn't looking for anything particular but what I found was rewarding. In the village of the guards they were building the army, it was bigger than I thought. About two thousand strong and that doesn't include the newborns who were a thousand strong but still I had hope. Walking around the royal city I memorized every point and angle, we would need this when we marched upon their city. Our main goal really was to get into the royal kingdom and then I could get close to aro and hopefully end it quickly. It was heavily guarded now at the gate into the kingdom and instead of going invisible I tried out a new gift I discovered with Helena. Phasing or the ability to pass through solid objects. Taking a deep breath as instructed I imagined myself walking through the gate and walked forward. It was easy like an object passing through water. I continued on phasing through every wall in the palace looking for jasmine and company. I entered jasmine's mind and found her to be in the meeting hall with aro and Demetrius. I laughed when I saw my head on the wall like a trophy, as I watched I heard footsteps. I turned on the invisibility and watched as 50 guards walked by. I entered their mind and found out that they were going to raid the other dimensions and take us by surprise, oh if only they really knew. When they find out we need to be long gone and ready to move as well as getting jasmines parents. I re-entered her mind.<p>

_"Jasmine!" I thought._

_She flinched still not used to the intrusion and quickly composed herself._

_"Yes? Is something wrong?" "It seems like they are buying it"_

_"Where are your parents being held?"_

_Hope filled her whole being "are you getting them out soon?"_

_I couldn't let her know when exactly, she had to be completely clueless especially when the guards come back empty handed._

_"I just want to know for future reference. Memorize the route"_

_"Try the dungeon, lower level basement. If not try the high level prison"_

It was much darker in the lower levels; guards trailed every floor like clockwork. I came to the basement and phased through the wall and landed on the stairs. They were steep and rickety; they lead me all the way down into a narrow hallway. I followed it all the way to one big cell that housed cells within with guards at every door but only one cell was occupied. A couple huddled chained together on the floor, in clothes too big for them. They looked like they haven't eaten much, I walked to their cell ready to phase through when I noticed cameras lined the ceiling in a perfect row. This could be a challenge; I just couldn't take them out with a fire ball I would have to be invisible all the way. I finally used manipulation; while we escaped the cameras would still think the prisoners were there. I phased through the cell and spoke quietly but clearly.

"Are you jasmine parents?" I whispered quietly but clearly.

They were shocked looking around to find the voice. "Just nod yes or no and don't make a sound. If you do jasmine could do"

Their eyes were still wide widened more and nodded vigorously.

"Okay I'm going to get these chains off but it might feel weird just don't make a sound".

I took a look at the chains which were wrapped around their hands and feet.

"Okay when I touch the your hold hands and don't be started"

I grabbed their hands around their hands and they held each other tightly, I phased each hand out the chains and heard their sharp intake of breath. Next came the feet and finally they were free. I could tell how long they were imprisoned by the wonder of having their hands and feet free.

"Thank you greatly" the dad whispered grasping for my hand in the darkness.

"Yes we are so thankful but we never got your name" the mother spoke too smiling.

"Bella I'm sure you have heard of me"

They nodded shocked again.

"Long story short, your daughter has switched sides and is working as a double agent and we are officially at war"

They went to speak when I shed them "we don't have long" I said walking towards the cell door. "Come grab my hand" I beckoned to them. They rushed to my side and we phased through the door. We made it out of the dungeon and were just walking toward the meeting hall when we heard footsteps; I pressed them absent the wall and turned on invisibly. I entered the passing guard mind and gathered they found out our location wasn't true. I jumped out of his mind and into jasmines

_"The cover is over, they check the location. I have your parents get out now!"_

_"I think it's too late"_

_"Nonsense I'm coming to get you"_

I beckoned her parents to follow me and we walked down to the meeting hall doors

"What are we doing?" the mother asked.

"Getting your daughter"

I reentered her mind

_"Where are you exactly?"_

_"By the door trying to sneak out, they're arguing now but there are cameras everywhere"_

_"Which doors?"_

_"The first doors"_

_"I'm standing right next to you"_

I pulled out and phased my arm through the door grasping around for jasmine, I found her shoulder grabbed it and phased out.

"What the he..." she begin but I shed her

"It's me let's move" I said begin filing out.

"I won't ask what the hell that was but where are Carmen and jurhum?"

"We're Here sweetie" Carmen replied grabbing her hand and squeezing.

"It's so good to hear your voice" she replied tearing up.

"We have to move lets go"

We meet no resistance along the way and it would mean something good but I'm suspicious of them being suspicious of us. We reach the end of the city in record time and I prepare to teleport us when out of nowhere.

"I knew to be suspicious of you but aro wouldn't hear of it and then you disappear so I followed you but I have one question how did you manage to kill her?"

We turn in unison to see Demetrius smirking at jasmine, we can see him but he can't see us. The parents look at me in fear but I wordlessly convey to them to be patient.

"Demetrius what a surprise" jasmine greets him calmly. I can tell she's waiting on my interference.

"Don't Jest with me" he says moving closer. I enter his mind to gather information about him; he's a ruthless front leader and uses his gift without a worry. He has no family but prefers a different lady every week, his gift is a form of sedation and subdue. Very useful.

"Where are you really going?" "And don't lie. This is your last chance"

She scoffs "even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't. Even I don't know the location"

He rushes forward to grab her, when I throw him to the ground. After his initial shock he bounces back up quickly. He is somewhat impressed.

"You want to play rough eh" he says. And then he gets ready to use his gift, while he focuses on jasmine I throw him down once more but this time much forceful. It takes a while for him to get up because he is bruised and by that time I'm standing in front of jasmine still invisible. Once he gets up he's beyond angry and advances towards her not seeing me until I become visible again and he stops shocked to his roots.

" wh wh wh wh..." he stutters.

I smile "Hello Demetrius nice to meet you"

"What is the meaning of this? Is this magic?" he demands.

I shake my head "No its called power now why don't you come along we have somewhere to be"

He looks confused "you didn't think you were going to go back and report this to aro did you?" jasmine asks.

Before he can answer I manipulate his brain into thinking he's asleep, I grab him and we're on our way.

* * *

><p>You Should Go Here www dot booksislove dot blogspot dot com (replace the dots with .) Important information is there<p> 


	24. Declare

EPOV

We were all subdued and alert waiting for any sign of trouble, waiting for the return of jasmine and Bella. To me it was more torturous, what if something happened to jasmine? I was filled with pain and sadness. What if something happened to Bella? My mind rejected the notion (to me in a way she was immortal). Either way I was doomed because what if I lost them both? My mind was confused between them two because my heart was fixated on both. It was so simple before jasmine showed up well simple enough for me; I was set to someday marry Bella. I was looking for a happily ever after but now seeing how the situation was unfolding I could not see it in the horizon. So many factors, if we could survive this war. If I could accept Bella as she was and if I could love two people at once but love the other more?

"All of this waiting is making me anxious" esme said.

"If anything goes wrong I will see it" Alice assured.

"But you said you can't see Bella's future well not clearly" someone reminded her.

I remember it clear as day, another time we were waiting for the inevitable. Alice not seeing an outcome.

Alice sighed "I know but her future is intertwined with jasmines so I should be able to see"

I didn't miss that she said should not could, which means she wasn't as sure as she sounded. I gave her a look.

"_I know I had to reassure them but I'm still partly sure I WILL see something even just a small glimpse"_

I nodded and was about to speak when Jacob stepped up

"So what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear me?" Alice asked confused.

As was everybody else.

"If something has happened do we wait until it occurs? Shouldn't we go help either way?" he explained.

"No we need to stay here" Helena finally spoke. We all turned to her, she was the only one not worrying and sitting quietly with the children.

"And do nothing" Jacob said angrily.

"You will jeopardize the mission so yes we wait but we have faith" she replied firmly.

"I keep thinking of her hurt or worse" he said quietly. The way he spoke and the sound of voice, the look on his face. It all sat wrong with me; of course I knew he had a crush on her but not to this extent. I see her spending more time with him daily and only felt uneasy until now; it was like he only cared for her. I was ready to speak when Emmett put a hand on my shoulder; he could see my inner struggle and interfered.

"Jacob we all are worried but it does us no good to panic and go destroying the mission. Have faith like Helena said." He spoke wise words. I could see Jacob wanting to retort but then Alice interrupted us.

"They're coming soon and they brought company" she said in relief. Her eyes were blank and I relived the vision with her. Bella and jasmine with her parents (Carmen and jurhum) and lastly one of the volturi guard; Demetrius but I could see he was out of it. I was filled with relief but then I saw Bella's face, it was grim. There was a loud murmuring and the door creaked open to reveal our awaited company.

Helena jumped up instantly taking in the look on Bella's face "what has happened m child?" she asked.

"They found out my deceit and we're guessing this will speed their plan up" jasmine answered. The murmuring grew louder at her answer; I ignored every thought and went straight towards her.

"I was struck with worry"

She smiled "don't worry thanks to Bella we got away just fine" she said staring at her parents who were surrounding by my family.

"And you freed your parents, how'd you do it?"

She shook her head and looked over my shoulder "that was all Bella, she didn't have to do it after what I did but she did it anyway. I owe her"

I was surprised I didn't think she cared whether they lived or not but I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things concerning Bella. The house was filled with loud talk everywhere and uneasy thoughts about what was to come. I knew now that aro had found out he would be furious and that would only push him to destroy us further. I looked around at all the people I came to know in the last few weeks, all united under one goal. I knew that if we enter the war some would be lost and this might be the last time I would ever see their faces. That thought struck me and I tried not to think about those who I would miss the most and how much it would hurt; my family and closest friends, jasmine and Bella. I sought her out to see just in time Jacob embracing her, it seemed so intimate. My blood boiled but I ignored that when Helena engaged him r in an intense conversation.

Carlisle stepped forward "Now they have found out, what is the next step?" he asked.

What WAS the next step? I thought but in the back of my mind I knew the answer and it wasn't until Bella spoke it out loud that it was final.

She took in every face and finally spoke "we're going to war"

TF

We were speaking clearly so that everyone could hear but when Bella spoke it sounded louder than ever. Everyone stopped talking at once; just those four words had a big impact.

"We've been preparing for this and now that it's time I say to anyone who is having second thoughts to please leave." She continued.

There was no coming back from this and I could guess that she was trying to save some from its effect but none moved or said a word. All riveted upon her face waiting for instructions.

"Prepare yourselves today we leave tomorrow night" she concluded and walked away with Helena.

Everyone started to move and talk at once, all their thoughts turned into a jumble of words that I blocked out. I needed my focus I needed every though to be mine.

Everyone who was to be included in the war except for Bella and Helena gathered together for one last talk. We went over every strategy and reviewed where we would stand. I was so busy focusing on everything else I almost forgot that this army included women and girls. I've never thought that my mother and sister would be fighting; I always thought I would do the fighting for them. So many changes have been laid and there was nothing I could do or say, I knew why they wanted to fight so I left it alone.

TF

"I've always wanted a prisoner"

"This is not a game so please take it seriously"

Demetrius was chained to the wall and awaiting the decision of what would become of him, I never thought I would see the day where a guard would be at our mercy. It makes me laugh.

"Laugh now but when you all are slaughtered we'll see who laughs" he sneered.

I was about to reply and Emmett went forward to hit him when Bella entered the room. The change was so noticeable and it shocked the hell out of me. Demetrius whole face changed and I could see the fear, the fear of Bella.

"You look good chained" she said smirking. Emmett's laugh boomed off the walls and she smiled. It caught me off guard and I could see the girl I fell in love with through that smile, a smile I haven't seen since.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly but I knew on the inside he was terrified. She took a few more steps and came to stand in front of him.

"I want answers"

"And then what? You'll kill me?" "Just get it over with"

"So eager to die but so you will know If I kill you I won't make it easy"

"What do you want to know" he gulped.

"Has Aro sent anymore spies excluding jasmine?"

"Not that I am aware of"

She nodded

"Bella he could be lying" I retorted.

She turned to me "He's not trust me I would know well feel is more like it"

It was foreboding how powerful she was getting but this time I didn't care, we would need that power when the time came.

"Last question, where will aro be stationed during the war?"

"The tower in the palace. No one will be able to get to him"

"Is that so?" Emmett asked.

"No one has ever reached the palace gates; no one has ever reached the royal kingdom"

She stared at him intently and he fidgeted under her stare, finally she turned around

"Are you finished?" I asked surprised. I thought we needed to know more.

"I have everything I need" she answered and left.

We followed her out


	25. Going To War

BPOV

Everyone slept good last night despite the oncoming that awaited us today. I was the last to awake and I went around to see if everyone was up, no one was here but me. I checked outside I the front and the back and found the whole household in the field with Helena. She was showing them fighting techniques, the sight warmed my heart. I felt proud of every single person, here they were pre paring to win or lose. I could see no fear in their eyes or hesitance like yesterday, it was as if they were resigned to their fate.

Alice spotted me watching them and came skipping over to give me a tight hug, it felt good to be hugged and shown affection. I've been missing out on it ever since I came here.

"Thanks I think I needed that" I told her smiling.

"I know I haven't been spending enough time with you" she replied smiling sadly.

I shook my head "I understand don't worry" I assured her.

Her face crumpled "I know it's just that I keep seeing different outcomes and I hate not knowing which one will occur." She sighed.

I smiled at her "I know but you can't know until it happens"

"But I need to Bella especially now that I can hardly see your future except glimpses and it's scary now that we're nearing the war"

She looked so helpless and scared I couldn't stand to see her like this "what do you see when you get glimpses?"

"Nothing that's the problem, it's just a blank of nothingness s if you don't exist"

"That's normal isn't it?"

"No I should see something well I see a glimpse of your face at times and then you disappear completely"

I couldn't look in her eyes after that because I knew why I keep disappearing, she had told me that she can't see what will happen until its decided and I already decided that I would not make it. I'm resigned to my fate, my main job is to stop aro and if that means fighting to the death then I accept it.

"I mean I saw you and Edward together so it has to mean that there is a future"

My heart ached when she spoke of him and the future that could have been.

"Don't remind me Alice I already accepted that the future you saw will never happen"

"Isabella of course it will happen!"

"Please Alice not now"

"What's going on?" Rosalie said coming towards us.

"Talking about the future" I replied.

"Are we in it?" she asked Alice.

"Yes and no, I keep seeing different outcomes"

"Are you ready?" Helena asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be, can you gather everyone in the enclosure?"

She smiled and hugged me "I'm so proud of you"

I watched her walk away and went to get my equipment and meet everyone in the enclosure. We would have to leave soon if we wanted to make it to the city by tomorrow morning.

Everyone was gathered in the enclosure by the field, the ones who were going to fight and the ones who were going to stay. I could see jasmine's parents begging her to stay or they go with her, it was useless they were still weak from the imprisonment. They would be a weak link. All talking and activity ceased once I stepped onto the field and every face turned to me. Not a sound could be heard; even the animals and waters were still. I guess this is the time where I should make a speech and incite the crowd, give them the courage they need.

"Never in my life would I have believed this would happen to me, from being on earth to coming here and being thrust in a war because of a prophecy. But I see now that I'm not here to fight because of the prophecy, I'm here to fight because I chose to. I chose to stay here and fight, I chose to accept this wonderful gift I've been given"

Helena smiled I could tell she was glad I accepted the fact that this was not the prophecy's doing.

"I've been given something else, something more wonderful. I've been given the trust of you, each and every one of you. You've put your trust in the fact that I will lead you from this oppressed era and I thank you for that but you should know it am not I that you should trust. You should trust yourself to know that you are doing the right thing. Trust the fact that it is your contribution that will make this world a better place, for your children, your children's children and so on. The same as I just believe that the prophecy gave you a reason to stand up and fight and bring everyone together again. As brothers and sisters and one unity because while we may have different gifts we are all the same and we're fighting for the same thing so tell me what are we fighting for?"

"Freedom!"

"Freedom!"

"Unity!"

The shouts of declaration ring loud and true from everyone.

"We fight for our future, our freedom. We fight for a world filled with love and we fight with the greatest weapon ever. We fight with hope and faith, we hope for a better outcome and we have faith that the outcome will come true. Without hope there is no faith and without faith there is no hope. Men, women, children soldiers, omegas, vampires, elementals, and shape shifters let's hope together that after this war, there will be no more wars. Let's make this our last and final!"

The end of my speech was met with thunderous applause and cheers, they shook the world up.

"Remember your places, group 1 with Helena. Group 2 with Carlisle and the general, group 3 with the wolves, and group 4 with me. Move out!"

We said goodbye to those we were leaving behind and with synchronized movement we left the quiet and safety of our home and on we marched. The only sound was the rhythmic steps of our feet. We walked to the edge of the field and parted ways with the other groups; group one went east, group 2 went west, group 3 went south, and we walked on northward. We marched on into the night without stopping once and made it into town by daybreak. Something was wrong here, it was too quiet. No one was out at all, it looked deserted. Where did all the people go?


	26. Surprise Attack

EPOV

We met no one along the way, every house and street was deserted. Stores were left empty and ruined; it looked like each one was ransacked. The most strange was that there was no animals roaming around. Heavy despair filled the air and we could tell something happened here.

"What if they were killed?" someone asked.

"They were taken prisoner forced to fight in the war" Bella replied.

We don't ask how she knew but nod and continue on until we reach the start of the royal city. We're surprised at the change in the city; it's not deserted but filled with people. It's as if they are oblivious to what's going on and we couldn't just walk through with a big army and not catch attention. So we walked invisible to all eyes, you would think the clink of swords and weapons would alert them but they passed it off as the guards among them. This was too easy we thought as we started toward the road to the royal kingdom but we were wrong when we encountered guards stationed at every gate.

"How are we going to get through?"

"Teleport"

"Deportation"

The questions and suggestions rolled through but I waited for Bella to speak, she was the leader.

"No it's too noisy and I'm not sure with this large crowd" she finally spoke.

"So what will we do now?"

Soft murmurings were passed through and everything started to talk at once

"Doesn't worry Bella will find a way" jasmine assured.

I almost forgot she was with us until she spoke. I couldn't look at her seeing her alive and then later on, I shook the thought from my head and tried to focus on the task on. While we were contemplating I saw Bella eyes light up like she thought of something.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

She looked towards the archers and it was an unspoken signal between them as they fired all at once, it happened so fast. The guards were hit and toppled like blocks. Bella moved forward and the archers followed still firing at the guards until none were left. We followed quickly and watched Bella throw open every gate and we poured through every entrance. We found about three fourth of the army milling around, I guess they were waiting for the command to leave.

"Leave none alive" Bella commanded.

All hell broke loose; we unleashed an attack quickly and efficiently. They didn't see it coming (literally) and for some reason they were unarmed. It was done quickly and quietly and we moved on toward the villages of the people and were met with forty guards standing watch, they couldn't have known we were coming. Just on alert either way but then they were joined by newborns or that brought the number up to the hundreds. They were looking around alert to any sound. We have the element of surprise but this time we would lose some.

"We have a problem" Emmett said.

"Yes we could win but we're not trained in fighting new borns" jasper agreed.

"I know but we'll be fine" Bella said smiling.

I looked at her confused "fine?"

"Yes, I can see we'll be just fine" Alice answered looking towards the west.

Just as she finished speaking an array of arrows came from the east taking down some opponents, we all looked around wondering who it could be. The guards were instantly alert and looking around for the source of the arrows. Just as I was about to ask Alice what was going on, there was a loud rumble on the ground. The world shook beneath our feet, we were bewildered and scared. Only Bella and Alice looked happy.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked.

She didn't need to answer because from the west came an army of wolves and shape shifters and we were relived. We recognized this army as our friends.

"Look at them terrified" Emmett said pointing toward our enemies.

"Let's move now"

"Not yet" Bella answered.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

She turned towards the north and smiled "Because I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss the fun" she answered. I was about to ask who when there was a loud cry of jubilee and people were turning towards that direction as Carlisle and the general lead the third half of the army towards us.

"Genius" Rosalie said smiling towards Bella.

Yes she was a genius now we could attack from all sides. I was waiting for a signal when the wolves and shape shifters charged forward and then Carlisle's army followed. It was mayhem as we quietly attacked from the front, before long they were scattered and we could pick them off one by one. We killed them fairly quickly and rerouted as one unit.

"Dad where's mom?" Alice asked.

Yes where was esme? I thought she would be with Carlisle. Were they separated?

"She's with Helena. We passed by them they should be here shortly" he answered.

"I have to say Bella I didn't think this would work and that we would meet trouble on the way" the general said.

"Yeah every town and village was empty" garret said.

"Don't worry we will see them again" she said.

"They were taken as prisoners or to fight in Aro's army"

"I should have known" Carlisle replied.

"Shouldn't we be leaving if we want to make it into the royal kingdom" Tanya stepped forward.

"We're waiting for Helena"

As soon as she spoke there was a loud pop and she appeared with the children soldiers decked in armor with shield, spears, and swords.

"I'm impressed" she said surveying the field of the dead army.

##################################THE FALL#########################################################

On we marched once again but this time with our whole army, we had to be invisible because of the cameras everywhere, and it seemed that aro was paranoid. He wanted to see when we were coming but he wouldn't know when. This walk was longer and we grew tired and weary, so we decided to stop and rest. We couldn't build a fire and alert anyone to our arrival so we huddles close together eating the provisions Helena conjured up. Despite what we knew would happen tomorrow it was a festive mood around us and we laughed and joked as if this was any other day.

I was sitting with Alice and company enjoying the time we would have left.

"You could at least do that in private rose" Alice said. Emmett and Rosalie were so close together making out for all to see. The sight bothered me too but for a different reason than Alice.

"Yeah you're practically shoving your tongues down each other throats. Don't you need to breathe?" I said.

Jasper chuckled shaking his head "this is nothing we haven't seen before"

"He's just jealous" Rosalie said scathingly when she stopped kissing Emmett. I glared at her partly because it was true, I was jealous of their display of affection. Even Alice and jasper were together. I wasn't so lucky because I was in love with two girls. I had no idea how to go about it but I wouldn't tell rose that even though jasper and emit already know. He felt sorry for me.

"Come on rose let's go sit with our parents" he said getting up.

Alice and jasper looked at me with pity and I didn't like it.

"I'm fine"

"Are you?" Alice asked knowingly.

I sighed about to respond when soft hands touched my shoulder "can I talk to you in private?" jasmine asked. I nodded and followed her to a willow tree; I waited for her to speak. She was nervous for some reason.

"You okay?"

She sighed "yes this is different for me"

"What's different?"

"Okay so I know this is a bad time but I had to know about us"

"What do you mean?"

"I think and I'm usually right, I think you feel for me and I feel the same way but I wanted to be sure"

This was not the conversation I wanted to have right now but she needed truth

"I do feel for you but it's complicated"

"You love her too" she replied looking over her shoulder.

Who?" I asked following her gaze to find Bella staring at us. She quickly looked away.

"Its fine Edward but you need to choose especially now, you need to choose whoever and spend the little bit of time you have left"

How was I supposed to do that? If I chose Bella I would hurt jasmine, I promised her that we would try one day but then if I choose jasmine I would hurt Bella and I couldn't hurt her again. She's been through enough and I could see that future Alice saw more clearly. I still remember he promise to marry me someday but did it still stand?

"You don't have to choose now but soon" she said. She leaned up to kiss me and ci could feel strong emotions through the kiss, I responded but when Bella's face popped into my mind I had to pull away. I couldn't do this to her, I couldn't put either of them in this situation.

"jasmine I can't choose between either of you, when I want to be with someone then that's when I'll be with them but right now it doesn't matter" I told her as nice and sweet as I could without hurting her feelings. She looked sad but she nodded. I smiled and turned to walk back over to the group when I saw Bella looking straight at me. Her eyes were flashing and there was tears running down her cheek. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at jasmine my heart beating fast. She was staring at Bella with guilt.

"She saw" she whispered.

I felt wrong, I felt like I was caught cheating even though I wasn't. I started towards ready to explain, I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I needed to say something. I could hear jasmine walking behind me.

"Bella" I begin when she cut me off

"You don't have to explain anything Edward I know what I saw" she said coldly.

"I'm not sorry for what happened but I'm sorry you had to see that. I never wanted to hurt you I was just talking to him about having to choose one of us" jasmine spoke in a rush.

"It clearly seems like he chose you" she said turning to go.

"Bella wait I didn't choose, it wouldn't be fair to either of you. I don't want to hurt you again but I do love you. "

Her eyes flashed at the end "you didn't want to hurt me? Yet you did it anyway and don't tell me you love me when I can see that you love her and as much as I want to hate you for that I can't."

I realized she was giving up and that hurt more than again, I could see it now. I could see that I loved her more. No I loved only her, I was making us feelings for jasmine because of the promise I made and I hated breaking promises. My feelings for her were useless compared for my love for Bella.

"I know I hurt you and I'll regret that for the rest of my life but Bella I do love you. Only you I realize that now I was feeling confused because of a promise I made. Forcing feelings that wasn't there for someone else but it's you only you" I pleaded for her to understand.

She shook her head sadly and I could already feel myself falling apart. I reached out to touch her, to do anything to keep her.

"It's too late Edward" she said her final words and walked away.

"Bella!" I shouted after her. She kept on walking so I ran after her "Bella please!"

She ignored me still and I shouted louder, everyone was watching now but I didn't care. I could let her walk away.

"Edward please not now" Alice said stopping in front of me. I ignored her and tried to walk around when she pulled me back.

"Alice let me go I need to go to her" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but she's made up her mind Edward I just saw it. The future disappeared"

"You're wrong"

"I'm never wrong"

Emmett, jasper, and Rosalie walked over.

"I'm sorry" Emmett apologized. I didn't want their pity what I wanted was Bella; I wanted her to tell me she could forgive me and that she still loved me. That she would never leave me.

"I can't let her go Alice"

Rosalie glared at me "you need to, you need to stop hurting her" she told me.

I could feel the tears coming "I'm sorry so sorry for that but I love her Rosalie can't you see that"

"Love her!" she hissed. "What a nice way of showing it, you don't deserve her!"

She was truly glaring at me now with hostile eyes and if Emmett wasn't holding her back she would have caused me harm.

"Rose how you can say that!" Alice said appalled.

"He's your brother so you can't see but he doesn't deserve her"

"It'll be okay, she will forgive you" Alice said hugging me tight. I blocked out the world around me I couldn't hear anymore, all the hurtful words rose spewed and the comfort from Alice.

"What do you want?" Rosalie snarled at someone bringing me back.

It was jasmine and she was crying and the sight of that was wrong but I couldn't care too much, I lost the being of my very existence. Nothing else mattered.

"I should have known, I was deluding myself that you could love me but I understand"

"I'm sorry if I lead you on I truly am"

"You can't help who you love" she said and walked away.


	27. Battle Part 1

** EPOV**

I had no rest, no relief from my nightmares that plagued me ever since but I knew I shouldn't focus on that issue at the moment. There were more pressing issues surrounding us and yet it was kind of too much. We were woken at the crack of dawn (those who could afford to fall asleep) and fed before we had to prep for the long walk to the royal kingdom, this would be our final battle and hopefully the last. Everyone was buzzing around preoccupied with their stations and all I could do was think about the night before, I would tell myself to forget but then I would see jasmine's sad face when she looked at me and Bella… well I hadn't seen her since. It was strange not knowing where she was at all times. I was cut off from my musings by Helena walking briskly towards me followed by Alice.

"Helena I'm sure he doesn't know" she was saying.

"Know what? Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

"I can't find Bella anywhere and I was wondering if you knew where she could be" she answered me.

Bella was missing? And I was supposed to know where she went? Wait Bella was missing!

"Don't panic she's still here but somehow I'm only getting weak readings" she said reading the panic on my face.

"It's like she just vanished again!" Alice exclaimed looking worried.

"I haven't seen her since…. Since yesterday night" I replied.

"Ah I see I heard what has transpired between you two so I guess that's why she's avoiding everyone well hopefully she'll come back and see its real issues taking place here" she said glaring at me and walked away.

I was mystified, why was she glaring at me?

"She blames you in a way" Alice explained.

"I guess so"

She was about to walk away when I remembered something that made me uneasy.

"Alice what did you mean Bella vanished again?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I'm already worried don't make it harder, it's just her future is so unclear and then it vanishes all together like she doesn't exist"

"I'm sure it's just temporary, she is strange" I said more to myself than her. I needed my own reassurance.

"Isabella where have you been!" a shout went up in the air.

We turned to see Bella standing amongst the ranks. It was time.

******************** The Fall**************************

She wouldn't acknowledge me at all and that hurt the most.

"I want to impress the upmost importance that you shouldn't be hopeful yet, we have not won and I need you to be on your guard. We don't know what is behind those walls but you must not count two easy wins as power, please keep hope alive but do not be arrogant about power." Bella explained.

She wanted us to know that we must not get confident; we must not be off our guard because we are not untouchable. This is war and death is just a step away so we hope for power but don't rely on power alone.

"Last of importance to the archers; protect our rear and sides do not leave your stations under any circumstances unless I command. Do not leave even if we are an inch away from victory even if I die in duty you must follow these orders until you are relived of it by either Helena or me "

We let her words sink in (ignoring her warning we didn't know was a warning) and off we went invisible and quiet. Surprisingly every thought was subdued not one flicker and for a change I didn't mind. I needed the head space to think about what was coming. We made it to the gate of the plaza by midday and stopped at the threshold. Bella turned to Alice.

"Alice?"

She closed her eyes and at once I could see images of the awaiting army on alert behind these gates. One thousand strong and counting.

"They are waiting for a signal from aro but he's waiting for the signal from the other guards" Alice explained.

"A signal that won't come" I reply.

"Then let's go"

"Arms ready"

The sound of clinking weapons and armor filled the air.

"We move as one unit until we have them scattered and only when I remove the invisibly you are to engage in one on one combat"

As one body we pushed through the plaza gates to meet the awaiting army, they heard the noise but of course couldn't see anything.

"Sir they're here" we heard a guard say.

"But how did they get past the others? Where is the signal?"

"It's on our hands now we go to meet them" the general spoke.

There were shouts upon shouts and they began to move.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked. I was anxious to kill something and we were just standing here as they came forward.

"_This" Alice thought and she showed me a vision us being shot at. "It's a warning to let us know they are coming"_

It happened at once an array of arrows rained down on us. Bella quickly put up her shield and gave the command to shoot back. We took out a whole row.

"Charge!"


	28. Battle Part 2

**EPOV**

We rushed forward slicing at everything in our path; arrows and spears flying, guards being taken out with elements. It was chaos because they couldn't see us but we could see them, sometimes they would even turn on each other. This was turning out better than we planned. And then we were visible facing our opponents, they were shocked and we used that to our advantage. I rushed forward meeting a guard in battle we danced and danced until I tuned back into thoughts and I read his every move. Soon I had taken out a hefty number and it seemed as though we were winning and I know I shouldn't have confidence just yet but it was hard not to. I looked to see how Bella was doing; she was fighting three at once it made me love her even more than I already did.

We decimated half the army and just as it was winding down rows upon rows more of their army descended upon us.

"Re group!"

We converged around Bella

"We need more, Helena can you duplicate?"

**BPOV**

It wasn't enough; hordes of creatures non-human and human swarmed us like angry bees

"Hit their weak point!" I shouted "aim for the heart or neck!"

They swarmed upon me s one body and I threw rings of fire as I backed away and into the fray, I wasn't using my gifts much wanting to be fair and fight normally but now it called for power. We fought vigilantly and with me using my gifts we had gotten back the upper hand. We needed to get to the heart of the city and we were pushed into the middle so it was easier for them to pick us off. I knew what I had to do. I entered into the archers minds.

"I'm going to blast a way through this middle path and you take out as many as you can"

I concentrated and entered the whole army's mind

"I'm blasting through to the middle path when it's done use any means possible to follow me"

Taking a deep breath I let electricity and fire flow through my body to my fingertips, I put my hands together like a gun and blasted a path through the bodies.

"Fire!"

We rushed our way out of the fray and stormed the villages engaging in battle with the guards (but leaving the innocents to be). We were destruction making a path towards the heart of the city; little did we know what was waiting on the other side.

We round the bend of the last village and came to a hard stop. They were waiting for us the rest of the army more than we could count but they were not alone; a pack of wolves, omegas, and elves and giants. GIANTS! That's what stopped us. Seven to eight feet tall with thick skin carrying steel swords. The elves were a whole new sight for me but a lesser concern.

"Oh My!"

"Elves!"

"Giants!"

"We can't win"

"We're doomed"

"Alice didn't see this coming"

Loud murmurings filled the air at the sight awaiting us and I could feel the doubt and fear pulsating. Some were thinking about surrendering and some were thinking of running away. Like cowards. I was angry and scared myself but more scared for them but still I wouldn't go down without a fight. I did not lead them to battle only just to give up, I was confident we would win but with losses. I had this feeling that victory would be in our hands though I couldn't tell them yet. How could they give up so easily? I turned to them and saw fear and uncertainty in their eyes even the Cullen's and Helena! I knew the reasons and I could understand to an extent but if they thought we were going to lose I wouldn't let them die for nothing but for me surrendering was not an option.

"Surrender?" I ask in disbelief.

"Bell whatever you decide I'll stand by you but please think this through" Jacob spoke up.

"You see what we see don't you? What else is there to be done?" Tanya asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"I can't see what will happen because everything is undecided" Alice said.

"Bella sweetie think of the lives lost if we surrender we get to live and I know the feeling of defeat is not good but this is suicide" esme said.

"We fight of course" I reply firmly ignoring esme.

They begin to refute but I held up my hand stopping their refutes.

"Wait Bella if you're fighting then I'm fighting with you I would never forgive myself if I let you go" Jacob said walking to my side.

Edwards jaw clenched "of course she's not fighting" he said. I ignored him.

"If I wanted to surrender then I wouldn't be here!" I shout losing patience. I don't wait for their reaction but continue on. "I know it seems like we can't win but is that all? Would you rather surrender or go into battle knowing you will die but fighting for something worth it? Would you want later generation to know you this way? Or will you fight a losing battle because it's the only way? You can turn the other way and let injustice rein and watch your future slip away but why would you? Why would you when you have the means to stop this? You have the power to make a difference and though you may lose it won't matter because you will be known not for the losses but for the courage you had to stand up and fight"

I could see my words sink in and the fire return to their eyes

"Of course we'll fight" Edward finally replied speaking to everyone but looking at me. I ignored the emotion in his voice and avoided his face it was too late for us. I faced the waiting army.

Alec stepped forward smirking

"Touching speech but I really think you should surrender" he said smugly.

I wiped the smugness off his face; grabbing a sword so quickly and plunging it in his heart. It happened so fast no one could react but stare in amazement. His features changed from smug to shock to pain. I smiled "surrendering is for cowards" I told him.

Then the guards gave the order to the giants and they came barreling towards us with heavy steps shaking up our world. We stood our ground waiting for the first hit.

"Bella" Jacob whispered squeezing my hand. "Yes" I answered him.

"I want you to know I still love you and that this is a dream come true fighting by your side" he replied.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just squeezed his hand back.

"Bella" Edward whispered.

I jumped not realizing he was standing near me all this time. Jacob glared at him but I ignored him.

"Bella please" he pleaded.

"Not now Edward" I said sharply.

I watched the giants come nearer and nearer

"Aim at their heads and neck only!" I commanded the archers

The arrows hit their mark and we watched the giant's fall shaking the ground and then the elves retaliated with their arrows; they hit the shield I put up.

"Weapons ready!" "Charge!"


	29. Fallen Heroes

** APOV**

As one unit we entered the fray swords raised powers enforced. The clash of metal and bodies meetings filed the air as the battle continued. Before we could act an unspoken command was given and the archers took out targets, Bella was taken out the wolves one by one and it seemed like this was it and we would win. Then a vision hit; aro leading a goblin army towards us with his war prisoners and his royal court.

The tide changed when the goblins entered the battle with their quick movement and sharp teeth, they tore into people. It was brutal and I had to look away.

** RPOV**

I was able to take control of a few goblins and turn them against their friends. I was fighting alongside when I heard the cry from my mother. I wasn't pre pared for what I saw; my mother was lying in a pool of her blood as two wolves tore into her flesh hungrily.

"Mother!" I cry rushing towards her.

Emmett grabs me and holds me back "there is nothing you can babe she's already dead"

"No!" I struggle fruitlessly as I watch my mother life give away.

I reenter the battle with a heavy heart and enough anger to take on anyone.

###############################################################################

** APOV**

No one seems to notice aro and his court, being pre occupied by the goblins until Jane unleashes her power on everyone. I clamp my mouth shut to stifle the pain and writher helpless on the ground. Everyone is down except for Bella and I can tell that this is a shock to Jane. She concentrates harder only making everyone else pain increase. Bella looks around realizing our predicament.

"I see you brought reinforcements aro but why don't you fight" she says to aro.

"I'm only here to watch and maybe join if necessary but I'm sure you don't want that" he replies.

"Don't we?" she asks.

Then she does the unthinkable; she conjures up a spear and hurls it at Jane. It goes through her easily like water and she slumps down dead on contact.

We're free to move now but it's too late. Aro is enraged now and starts for us. We stand together weapons raised battered and bruised.

"You've made a mistake" he snarls.

"No you've made the mistake but you can fix it by surrendering"

He laughs a menacing laugh and then we watch in shock and horror as he commands Edward and pulls him forward easily throwing him into a circle of the wolves.

"Edward!" esme calls.

"As you can see I have power of my own thanks to my friends of magic. I control these animals so think of your next move, surrender and he lives continue to defy me and he dies and you know how fond I am of him"

I immediately step forward along with my family "we surrender!"

"Alice no we did not come this far just to give up!" Bella shouts.

"This is my son Bella I can't allow it if he was to die another way courageously but this is brutal" esme says crying.

"I Know it's hard" she begins.

"No you don't understand and I thought you would can't you see I won't lose my family this way" Carlisle says.

"I thought you loved my brother how could you even think of letting him die!" I shout at her.

Everyone is agreeing for us to just surrender and save ourselves while we can.

"You think I don't understand?" "I lost my parents so I know how you feel but it does not change anything, you cannot doom the lives of our generation for one life even if it be of kin!"

"How can you say that?" I'm crying now because I can see my vision more clearly now and the only thing that's missing is the decision.

"I'm with Bella" jasmine finally speaks up.

We all stare at her in shock.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" she says.

"Thank you jasmine but we may not have to sacrifice anyone" Bella replies.

"Huh?"

We watch in amazement as she mentally levitates the wolves in the air and burns them alive. I crawl over to Edward sobbing in relief. Aro is enraged now and he orders what's left of his army to attack. We are weary and off our guard but we don't have to fight, Bella takes care of them for us.

"You're losing your army aro either surrender or lets me and you fight one on one" Bella tells him.

His eyes flash and Helena gasps "he's filled with dark magic!" she warns. It's too late, we watch as he shoots black magic at Bella knocking her off her feet.

** EPOV**

"Bella!" I shout in panic because she doesn't get up quickly like she usually does.

"Edward we have other issues to worry about!" general Howe shouts.

Behind us we hear running feet and we turn to face another oncoming army.

** BPOV**

I'm sore and bruised all over from where he hit me with black magic. This will be a one of a kind fight I can see that now. I slowly get to my fight and hit him with electricity. He tries to hit me again but I dodge it and throw him off his feet.

"You can give up" I taunt.

I can hear fighting going on all around me and I'm distracted enough for him to mentally slice me, I cry out in pain and watch as blood drips from my leg. I'm angered now and my power increases. I throw fireball after fireball and watch his body burn before he puts out the fire.

We're both bruised and battered and weak from using all that energy, I feel like one more hit could finish me off

** ? POV**

We're getting picked off; I watch my comrade's fall one by one. We have now lost half our army and more injured than ever. I can see esme and Helena running around trying to heal the injured. Its chaos all around, on one side we're fighting a battle and on the other side Bella is battling aro. I don't know where he got all that dark power from but it's stronger than Bella's. That's what scares me I don't know if she will make it.

** BPOV**

You ever think of how you will die or the way you will die? Do you ever see it coming or does it take you by surprise? The battle field is alive with cries and shouts, alive with the music of war and to me it's a lovely sound and I imagine that we will win this war.

I Dodge the ball of dark magic aro just threw my way and get ready to deliver the final blow when I feel it. I feel the ball of magic hot me square in the heart with such force that I fall backwards, it feels like forever when I fall and when I finally hit the ground I'm already gone.

Partly conscious I can feel the magic go right into my chest and covers my heart whole stopping my breath and then I'm in the dark going through inexplicable pain. It feels like my body is changing and growing and when it's done I am far gone.

**********************************THE FALL*********************************************************************************


	30. The ReBirth

**EPOV**

So much going on at once, we're all engaged in different battles. My mind is not on the fight exactly I'm acutely aware of Bella's every move and breath , I thought she hated me I thought she would let me die but she saved me again. I wonder is this how it will be from now on, her always saving me.

See without her I'm nothing, I don't want to live in a world where she doesn't exist anymore. Her pain is my pain and it's not like any other. At first I attribute the pain to the bruises I encountered because my opponent never struck me but I know that voice anywhere, I would follow it to hell and back.

That beautiful voice lets out an inhumane scream and I turn to face her and watch my world tilt sideways.

**APOV**

As if we're in slow motion we all turn just in time to see Bella fall and never get back up. I'm not aware of anything else after that, just my task of reaching Bella. If I could just reach her she would get back up and join in the fighting but I know it's not true by the way Edward screams her name over and over; it tears at my heart. He's rushing through bodies trying to get to her same as me, not seeing this beforehand only makes it much worse. I'm crying openly now because I understand my vision now, the vision of Bella disappearing is coming true.

I reach her body at the same time as Edward, he cradles he head in his arms begging her to open her eyes. I hate to hurt him anymore than he already is but he has to know her snot coming back, the realization that I will never see my friend again hits me and I'm crying with Edward as I try to explain.

"She's gone Edward I saw it happen" I choke out.

He stares at me hard "what did you just say?" he asks politely.

"I saw it happen but I didn't know what it meant until now I'm sorry Edward" I say clinging to his arm.

His eyes widen as he stares at me with disbelief

"Alice!" jasper calls me.

I face everyone with a year soaked face "she's gone" I whisper

The wind carries my whisper around so that I'm sure everyone heard it.

Helena is shaking her head back and forth

Esme crying "it can't be, it can't be" she chants.

Everyone drops their weapon sin defeat

"So that's it! You're just going to give up!" jasmine stands glaring at us.

"She was our last hope"

"Without her we may just surrender"

"It's not over until we win, we will not let her death be for nothing" jasmine replies.

"We were given orders to not leave our station even at the time of death" the head archer speaks.

"I promised her that as long as she fights I will fight with her but she's gone" Jacob says breaking down.

"Then fight for her!" Rosalie shouts.

Everyone stares at her, she's crying but not openly

"Take your grief and use it as power" she continues.

"Will you give up? Or will you fight what she died fighting for?" jasmine asks.

I stand up and grab a weapon; I'll fight in honor of my friend because that's what she would have wanted.

Everyone follows and forms a circle around Edward who's still holding Bella

"Son is you with us?" Carlisle asks.

**EPOV**

I've never felt pain like this before, it's like my heart was ripped straight out of my chest. It feels like I can't breathe but I'm breathing just fine. I never imagined Bella dying always shying away from that image because it was impossible, it was too hard to imagine. I have no fight left in me; I'm drained physically and emotionally.

I continue to hold her to me inhaling her scent and feeling the heat and warmth fade from her.

"I can't leave her" I tell my father helplessly

"Touching so very touching" Aro's booming voice interrupts the still air.

It was like being brought back to reality with seeing him and the fact that he was the reason Bella was lying still in my arms, a cold fury swept through me and I vowed right then and there that he would pay dearly.

"I know this is a daunting blow and I'm not that heartless as you think so I'll give you an ultimatum" he continued.

"This is not jeopardy this is our lives and future you are toying with aro and I don't think we care for your ultimatum" jasmine replied.

His eyes flashed " I think you will because you can either stop now with a few losses or continue to fight and I will have no qualms about killing you all, this is madness you live by my rules or you don't live at all" he said coldly.

Their remaining force gathered and took a step forward showing a stand that was ready to fight again.

I stood up with Bella in my arms and gently passed her to Alice, she looked at me inquiringly

"Take her and keep her safe" I told her. I then turned to everyone "there is no ultimatum we fight"

**Helena**

I watched Alice take Bella's body away from the battle and with each step it felt like she was taking away a part of me. Bella had become more than a friend to me she was like the daughter I never had. We related to each other the must because we had this huge responsibly on our shoulders and the bout of power we accumulated set us apart from each other.

I was so sure we would win it was this feeling in my gut but seeing Bella's death blew that away, no one excepted this I was sure least of me. I don't go by the prophecy but it would have given clues so imagine my shock and grief. I definitely did not except aro to come and fight he was making this was too personal. He wanted ultimate power and control over everyone and would do anything to achieve it and there we were with the power to stop it.

I continue to watch Alice walk away preparing myself to never see Bella's face again when her body catches on fire. Alice screams in alarm and drops her to the ground. Everyone is alerted to Alice's screams and we watch in amazement as the fire quickly spreads over her body encasing it. I'm taken out of my stupor when Edward runs over

"Don't stand there do something!" he screams.

Watching the blazing fire I am hit with a realization and my whole perspective of prophecies and the improbable changes.

"Do nothing, this has to happen" I command him firmly. All the while I'm still in denial.

"What has to happen? You can't let her burn Helena she's all I have left" Edward pleads.

"Her rebirth" I reply as her body burst from the flames

**Alice**

I'm so shocked and traumatized by what I am seeing I don't really hear what Helena is saying but I catch the last part. Her re birth? And then I am transported back to the old prophecy; _new order shall come when_

_An omega born with every gift combined_

_Claims the city in bare hands_

_Rising from the ashes of fire_

_Be reborn of phoenix*_

I gasp in recognition as Bella's body burst from the flames and the air is filled with ashes raining down on the ground.

Edward drops to his knees the grief too much to stand but I have to reassure him and everyone.

"The prophecy it's the prophecy the second prophecy!" I explain.

Some people eyes widen in understanding and the others are confused like jasmine and Edward

"What does the prophecy has to do with this now Alice?" he asks enraged.

"An omega born with every gift combined claims the city in bare hands, rising from the ashes of fire be reborn of phoenix" I recite slowly.

"It can't be" he whispers in disbelief.

"Look out!"

"What's happening?"

Tuning into the shouts I see the ashes catch fire again and move around forming a solid shape; first comes he arms and then the head and legs. There are gasps from everyone and Edward is transfixed moving towards the shape. The whole shape of body is made of fire so that you can't tell which way it begins or ends. The shape walks shakily towards Edward and we gasp as the fire dims as we now can clearly see Bella standing naked for the world to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun!<strong>

**Last Chapter Before The End**

**Jen-ILYSM**

**Aix0-ILYSM**


	31. Arise And Conquer

**Bella**

_It was warm too warm; I was hanging in the balance between life and death. I was floating along with no feeling of a body but I could feel heat and more heat and then the pain came. Unbearable pain of bones resetting and moving into place it felt like I was in a fire and it surrounded me, suffocated me._

_Heat was on my face, hands, legs, arms, and feet, it felt like I was being burned alive and I screamed inwardly from the excruciating pain. I didn't die just to be subjugated to this type of pain._

_And then I was thrown into the inferno fie breathing and pulsating from all sides with me in the middle but this time it didn't hurt, it felt cool on my skin and I welcomed it with relief. The inferno closed in on me and wrapped me up in its jaws molding us together; I was part of the fire now. I was the fire now._

I feel my heart beat again and I can breathe, I can feel cool air rushing past me. I hear gasps all around me but for some reason its dark and I can't see where I am. I start to panic when I feel cool hard ground pressed upon my back, I gather I'm lying down but where is the question. I start to panic again when I notice I can't feel my legs or body until all feelings come back to me, every sense comes rushing back and I open my eyes to a bright light.

I sit up slowly and stand shakily a little off balance and hear more gasps, I'm about to turn when I see _him_ and my memory is triggered. I walk towards him taking in his still shocked form and his red rimmed eyes. Tears are spilling down his handsome face and it just makes him more beautiful.

I never thought I would see him again and as much as he hurt me I couldn't help that my last thought before I died was that I would never see him again. As that thought hits me everything comes rushing back and now I'm the one gasping. I had died… I was killed… I felt myself die… and now here I am very much alive.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear his voice "Bella?" he says still in shock.

I rush towards him wrapping myself around him tightly, I need to feel again I need to see if I am really here and the feel of him and the sound of his breath and heartbeat are real to me.

He responds by hugging me tightly breathing me in, muttering wordlessly words of relief and then I am hit from the back by some force. Two more arms wrap around me.

"Bella Bella Bella!" Alice chants my name in relief.

I turn to face her and see everyone is till staring at me and I remember more clearly, we're in the middle of war. I see dead bodies slain scattered everywhere and spilled blood. It makes me sick.

I am hit with a multitude of thoughts and I block them out only focusing on one.

Helena

"_The prophecy was right you are the phoenix, I couldn't believe it until I witnessed with my own eyes"_

I search for her among the people and walk towards her, I'm hugging her tightly and she's murmuring words of thanks.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion but we're in the middle of a war and Bella is practically naked" Jasmine speaks up.

My eyes widen and I look down in embarrassment, I am naked bare to the world.

"Don't worry Bella come on I'll get you some spare clothes "Alice says.

It's like an automatic instinct like I knew what to do

"No thanks I've got it" I reply.

Clothes I think and I am shrouded in clothing instantly.

"What is this dark magic!" an enraged voice shouts in the still air, we all turn to face a shaken aro.

"This is not magic" I answer smirking.

"It does not matter you came back, I will kill you again and again and again" he says confident.

In an instant everyone surrounds me weapons raised at his comment, eyes blazing with fury.

There was a reason I came back, my end wouldn't come until I cleanse the dimension of the filth that inhabited it. I started this war and I would finish it.

"Aro is mine you handle the guards "I tell them walking forward to meet my opponent.

I feel skillful and graceful and I can feel the power coursing through me as I walk, I know why I had to die. I needed to be stronger and I needed to complete the transformation of becoming the phoenix.

I would've died either way whether I wanted to or not, it was fate.

Aro throws an energy ball my way and I deflect it with ease and he tries again and again and again all to no avail. He orders his guards to attack but they are blocked by my army and then the war officially continues.

"You could surrender and I will spare you" I say to him.

"You are at my mercy" he sneers.

I sigh, I would have to kill him and I was dreading this. I didn't want to kill him because a part of me was still human but he wasn't making this easy.

"No you're at my mercy aro and I'm begging you to surrender, mercy won't destroy you but hate will" I pleaded with him.

I could see it was fruitless, he thought he was invincible and you would think he knows better by now. Hadn't I been powerful and then I died at his hands? Why couldn't he say he was heading in the same direction?

He laughed and threw his most powerful energy ball but this time I let it hit me and then I absorbed his power flawlessly. I could see the shock and fear in his eyes as he saw that I was more powerful now.

"You give me no choice" I said sadly.

He opened his mouth to speak but not before he died at my hands. I used mind control on his guard and made him shoot him directly in his chest. His mouth was still open as he staggered but he didn't fall. I made the guard shoot three more times and he staged once more before he fell with a thud. I released the guard from my control.

There was pandemonium after that, the guards attacked angrily but they all fell easily until a few were left.

"Stop" I commanded my army.

They stopped confused

"Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"No more death's the war is over" I said.

There was an angry buzzing and everyone started talking at once.

"Let them live!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Bella are you sure?" Edward asked coming to stand in front of me.

He was nervous I could tell but other emotions coursed through him and di understood them all.

"Yes we've accomplished what we set out to do, aro is dead but don't you think that's enough? Some of these guards were forced to fight don't you remember? The people you used to live with every day, they are prisoners and yes they've killed some and they are at your mercy but don't you see? They're at your mercy so give them mercy. Give forgiveness to the one whose burden is not your own and most of all be brave to forgive an enemy"

My words had an impact on everyone that I didn't foresee but it would a part of the recovery this dimension needed.

They agreed ready to put their arms down when out of nowhere a forgotten enemy came to give us a parting gift. My instincts were sharper and my powers were extended, I don't know how I missed this coming. Alice saw what would happen and cried out but it was too late, the enemy flew by fast hurling a spear through Carlisle's heart and ran away again. While everyone was preoccupied with Carlisle I gave chase to the enemy, he was fast but I was faster.

With a flick of my hands he was no more and I ran back to see the fate of Carlisle. There was nothing we could do to help him, the spear was stuck too far and pressed through his heart. With each passing second he took his last breaths. Helena wanted to see if she could heal him some and then take out the spear but Carlisle refused, he accepted his fate but his family did not. I watched him take his last breath holding onto esme as his children circled around him; it was the best way to die. To die knowing you were loved.

**###################################################################################################**

**Post War**

The days after the war ended were hard but we endured the best we could. We buried the dead and healed our injuries. We didn't keep any prisoners setting them free, not wanting to be reminded of Aro's reign but we still wondered what to do with the remaining guard.

After everyone was able to breathe freely again and live freely I watched grief overtake the ones who lost loved ones and because I could feel every emotion it affected me the most. I grieved with them and cried with them, there were no words to say that I haven't already spoken. They knew the consequences and they accepted them. The grief that was the hardest to take on was the Cullen's, not only because of what I could feel from them but from what I felt about the situation. I loved the Cullen's like the family I never had and the death of Carlisle was a blow to me as well but also the loss of a friend and lover. I knew Alice and Edward were grieving but some days I would think they blamed me and would feel immense guilt. It was hard not to feel that way.

"There you are Bella!" Alice called in relief.

I was sitting alone pondering what the end of the war meant for me and what it meant for the whole dimension. Where did I fit in? Where do we go from here? How were we going to live without rules?

I was surprised and relieved to hear Alice's voice after days of silence.

"Hey!" I said excitedly turning to face her and then stopped din my tracks.

She wasn't alone, Edward was with her and I hadn't seen him in days. He still affected me physically and emotionally. Yes I still loved him but I didn't know if he loved me, is still remember that kiss I witnessed and my heart ached but it was not time to dwell on that. I would take whatever I could get from him and now he needed a friend.

"We looked everywhere for you and I still can see only glimpses of you" Alice continued.

"I've been coming here a lot, just thinking about things" I replied.

"Bella I hope you know we don't blame you at all for anything" Edward blurted out staring at me.

"Yes Helena told us you might be feeling guilty and I understand but it's not your fault he would have died either way and I know that this was the way he would have wanted to go" Alice agreed.

"He died fighting for something he died fighting for his family"

I was so relived and so happy to see that they were smiling and reassuring me. My immense happiness came from the fact that Edward didn't blame me and he was staring at me intensely and smiling, it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Before I knew it they were both hugging me tightly and then Alice pulled away smiling.

"I'll give you two sometime but be at the house before sunset" she said walking away.

I looked to Edward "what's going on?" I asked.

"We wanted to celebrate, we need to it's been so long "he replied.

"I agree I was thinking about that today" I replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about us" he said.

My heart fluttered. He said us.

"What about?" I asked.

I still needed to guard my heart so I was cautious.

"I need to know if you can forgive me and I need to know if you could trust me to love you only you"

I Made up my mind already as to if I should forgive him, it's the hardest thing to do but I know forgiveness goes a long way. I still loved him and would always love him but it was the trust, to trust him with my heart again.

"I love you Edward and I forgive you"

He swept me off my into a passionate kiss that heated every particle in my body. He pulled away breathing heavily.

"Thank you" he said fervently.

"I don't trust you but I know we can work on that"

His face fell "I'll earn back your trust someway somehow Bella"

"I'm sure you will but first, I want us to get to know each other more"

"As what?"

"As friends I want us to do this right so friends first and then we'll see"

"So you're not saying no"

"I'm saying someday"

He smiled brightly "Then I can't wait for someday"

**##################################################################################################**

The world we lived in suffered greatly from the oppression within for so long and finally we broke through that oppression and changed the outcome for our lives. The war changed views on prophecies and myth and legend, it made you believe. That was the greatest lesson we were taught, to believe in hope and to believe that we would make it through.

Though the war ending this dimension was broken, more broken that it already was and we need to fix it. We needed to reconstruct our world and make it a place to live where we can live without fear and live with hope. There were still questions lingering; how will we rebuild our lives? How will we survive with lesser provisions and lesser people? What about the remaining guard? Could they be trusted? And lastly who would be our leader? Did we need a leader?

Important questions that needed answers, so you see we won the war but the battle was still raging on.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**Firstly, Thanks to the readers who are still reading this and most thanks to the readers who are reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks so much for reading and liking my words, some times i still can't belive how much i wrote.**

**Sequel?- I Was thinking of writing one and i think we do need a sequel.**

**Don't Know when it will post but firstly i need to write it out.**

**But Before that i want to finish my two new stories i started**

**Seasons of Love**

**The Guardian**

**I Would _LOVE_ for people to read seasons of love**

**Updates- Friday/ Weekend**

**Please Subscribe to my blog, www dot booksislove dot blogspot dot com , I Will update with news and Info and Teasers**

**Follow me on Twitter His_Singer1**

**Thanks So Much!**

**P.S Excuse The Mistakes, This was Not Beta ed**

**And I Can't Forget, Thanks From The Bottom Of My Heart To Leila , Aixa00, Jen**

**XOXO M**


	32. The Fallen

Quick Announcement

The Sequel is now Posted- The Fallen


End file.
